


Crimson Clouds

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [25]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Male My Unit | Byleth, Sex, Slow Build, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, slow burn story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Byleth Eisner was just a normalish mercenary who was supposed to do a job, not get pulled in to a war between beasts with weapons created by crest stones.Nor did he ever anticipating meeting a silver haired maiden who completely captured his heart and have to do his best to keep her from becoming the very thing she hates the most...





	1. Beginnings

** _Imperial Year 1185_ **

_ The rain fell down slowly, gradually filling the depressions in the ground with water and creating moisture that began to cause the burning city of Fhirdiad to smolder as smoke rose from the dying flames that had once engulfed the city by order of an insane beast who wanted none to survive the ordeal but it, so that history would be written in its image once more. _

_ A young silver haired woman was gripping a dark blue haired man in her arms crying with relief while he simply stared at the colossal corpse of a massive dragon beyond them. He couldn't show it, but he was equal parts relieved and sad by the sight of such a magnificent creature lying prone in its lifeblood. It had once been the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. _

_ He began to feel anger boiling in his blood as he thought of all the pain and suffering that thing had condoned. It was because of it that the young woman who was holding him had suffered more than anyone should ever have to. _

_ He wished that for one gods blessed moment he could cry with her. For his emotions to be free from the confines of his heart, yet that wasn't ever to be, because he knew he wasn't able to show his emotions on the surface...even now when he wished it otherwise. _

~*~

_ Imperial Year 1159, Great Tree Moon _

It was a quiet morning when the young woman had gone into labour. Jeralt, a knight of Seiros stood outside the birthing chamber calm and quiet, though he was anything but. His wife was going to give birth to their first child and the first birth was always the hardest- so he was told. Even so at his age it was impossible to believe he'd have the power to sire a child yet here he was, about to become a father.

Twice he'd been denied access to his wife, having been told she was still in the process of giving birth and he really didn't need to be there. However Jeralt knew better as his wife had made him swear in private that he would be there for her and damn it he wasn't going back on his word. Yet for all of the stress he was feeling, he knew something was wrong. Especially when Rhea came and was allowed past but not him.

There wasn't a sound when he was at last allowed to enter the room, having been told that his wife had died in childbirth. He gazed upon the infant who was silent and despite what Rhea had said over and over, Jeralt _ knew _ something was horrifically wrong. For the first time in his life, Jeralt was afraid.

He was afraid of what Rhea had done to his child, but he couldn't do anything.

He did what he could to care for the child but as time went on he grew more worried, despite Rhea's assurances that all was well. He sighed and decided to call in a doctor to examine the child in secret.

The shock of finding out that his son had a pulse but no heartbeat solidified Jeralt's resolve to get as far away from Rhea as possible. However he knew it would be difficult to do so. He would have to figure something out...and soon.

The sooner his son was taken away from the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros the better.

~*~

The fire burned eating up all of the material it could consume and causing damage to all it came into contact with. It burned and created enough of a distraction that people would be forgiven if they missed a simple covered basket being taken away by a lone figure whose face was hidden by a long cloak, "I'm sorry Lady Rhea, but this is how things must be done." The feminine voice said softly, "I can't...I can't follow you so blindly anymore." The figure would have to wait a few days but she knew that her job was to hide the small boy in the basket until the father of said child came to meet her in the dead of night and together they would leave and go into hiding. If all went well then the child would have a normal life...or as normal a life that they could have. She had to make it past the rushing crowd first.

It wasn't an easy trip to be sure, as the young former Leicester Alliance noble made her way to the main gates. She had all of about a few minutes to get away before anyone questioned why a mage would be walking away from the fire and not helping to contain it.

She managed to get out without issue and sighed. It was her dead child that she'd left behind to the flames and though her heart ached, she knew it was the right choice she was making. She had to believe in it. She just had to.

~*~

_ Imperial Year 1180 19th Great Tree Moon _

The din of war surrounded him, blue eyes taking in every detail as he tried to figure out why he had this dream every night.

A roar sounded as the battle continued around him. Soldiers fighting to create their own world, weapons clashing as people fought to survive and make sure that they lived to see another day.

He wasn't afraid. He learned from very early on that he was just a spectator to this fight, and it would soon fade away to a dark room with a small girl asleep on a throne.

Though there was a slight...issue as he heard for the first time what the strange woman said, word for word,

"Mother...I swear to you...I will do whatever it takes to get you back...I will _ kill _ anyone who dares to stop me..."

He blinked as the scene shifted rapidly from the dead bodies that littered the ground where he was standing and the familiar darkness was closing in once more.

It was dark for what felt like forever before his eyes adjusted and he could see a young girl asleep on a throne.

A familiar young girl that no matter what he did, he couldn't wake her. So he resolved to wait for the dream to end.

The girl yawned and he realised something wasn't right. That something different was going on.

"It is most rude to intrude on a moment of repose." He flinched, and tried to move away, not wanting to be seen, but the girl sat more upright and said, "Now that won't do. Come to me that I may see your form."

He raised his left arm and put it to his chest,

'_Me?_'

"Yes, you." The girl said her long hair framing her face. It was almost as if she heard him. Uncertainly he tried to move forward, to his surprise he seemed to be able to. He stopped just shy of the second set of stairs and the girl hummed, "Now, then what is a mortal like you doing here?" She asked and he frowned, was this a dream or not? The girl acted as if she heard him, "I am unsure...you posses a name do you not?"

'_Yes._'

"Hmm, how odd. I hear a voice and yet you do not actually say a physical word."

'_It is what it is._'

"Well then, what is your name?"

'_Byleth Eisner._'

The girl tilted her head in response, "Huh...I shall never grow accustomed to the sound of human names." She said shaking her head with a small smile, she then said rather rapidly, "You have to posses a date of birth as well-"

'_Nineteenth Great Tree Moon_.'

The girl suddenly brightened considerably, "Will wonders never cease!" She smiled widely, "It seems we share a date of birth!" She then suddenly seemed to become more and more fatigued and said tiredly, "It is almost...time...to...mmm...begin…" she yawned and Byleth Eisner found himself wondering what that was all about. His expressionless gaze staring at the sleeping girl more intently than he'd ever done before. He had a bad feeling about this...a very bad feeling.


	2. Inevitable Encounter

_ Imperial Year 1180 20th Great Tree Moon- Dawn _

"Byleth, it's time to wake up." A masculine voice spoke warmly and Byleth could feel the desire to just lay there and stay in the comfortable warmth of his bed pull at his mind, "We don't want to be late for our job at the Kingdom. Besides we need to head to visit Marissa's grave before we go."

A low groan was the response before blue eyes opened, as much as Byleth wanted to stay in bed, it was clear to him that wasn’t to be, '_I had that strange dream again father_.'

Quiet followed, then, "Is that so? I'm surprised you had that dream again, but for now you need to put it out of mind. Distractions will get you killed on the battlefield." Jeralt said firmly, “We have to be focused.”

'_Yes, father._'

Breakfast was simple porridge and they ate quietly, there was no need for words between them. 

Byleth, having had his fill then moved to get dressed as quickly as possible. His night clothes he folded up and placed into the pack beside his bed. A quick swipe of a brush and he was ready to dress. The brush thrown into his pack as well. Eyes scanned the room as he dressed looking for anything that was needed.

Then he lifted it up and made his way to the small stable out the back, where their horses were kept. Lightning looked over the stall door and whinnied softly. Byleth felt a small smile at his father's stallion's reaction. However Byleth was making a beeline for the next stable where their newest colt was kept. Apparently it would be up to Byleth to name the young horse- though it was impossible to tell if there was a bond between them.

His task done he came to the front of the house as his father was speaking with what appeared to be three young nobles and one of his men. Byleth came just as the blond boy spoke,

"Please forgive us, we require your aid. Bandits have attacked our camp and we were separated from the others."

Byleth heard his father sigh, "Bandits huh? Well fine, we’ll lend you a hand. Byleth, get your sword and keep an eye on these brats."

He nodded in response.

Had Byleth a heartbeat, it would have stopped or skipped a beat at the sight of the young white haired woman before his eyes. She was poised and graceful and most certainly easy on the eye as well, though he was quick to focus on what his father had said to do. He came to stand near them and motioned that they should wait. “Umm…” The one with a yellow piece of fabric resting over his right shoulder frowned as Byleth looked over the area,

‘_There’s a small group of bandits up ahead, I want you to use your bow to grab the straggler's attention. Lancer, you guard the archer as they'll be sure to target him once they realise he's there._’

“And what of me?” The young woman in red asked looking to Byleth,

‘_Stick by me. We’ll cover more ground and take the bandits by surprise acting as the second pincer to close in on them and apply pressure to take them down, should needs must._’

“Sounds reasonable to me.” She replied flicking her long white hair to rest behind her back.

“So what are we doing again?” The archer asked only to have the young lancer glare at him,

“Claude, you dolt I think this man made it quite clear as day what he wanted you to do. Just use your bow to craft a distraction. I’ll guard your flank.”

“Oooh, right~” The young man, Claude apparently, grinned, “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t hearing voices in my head.” He snickered for a moment until the pommel of Byleth’s sword hit him on the shoulder with a firm tap. “I’m going, I’m going!” He said and the pair left to the position Byleth indicated them to go. He made a motion to the young woman and they moved towards the trees,

‘_Good cover so that we can fight them without having to be caught in the open and potentially taking more damage._’

She nodded to show that she’d heard. Her lavender eyes looked to him as they closed in on a group of bandits.

They were cursing up a storm.

"Fucking brats! The boss said this would be fucking easy!" One of them snapped, "Stupid mother fucking cunt!"

"What the fuck's got your small clothes in a fuckin' twist you mother fuckin' twat?" Another replied just before an arrow hit him, "**MOTHER FUCKER, THAT FUCKING ARCHER BRAT IS OVER THERE!**"

'_Now!_'

The young woman and Byleth broke their cover and he was quick to dispatch the bandit, "**WHAT THE FUCK, A FUCKING MERCENARY?!**"

That grabbed the rest of the group's attention, "**OH, FUCK! IT'S THE ASH DEMON RUN, FUCKING RUN!!**"

Byleth's blade easily sliced through flesh as he cut down the bandits. Nothing but a routine job.

Of course the first group was taken out with ease and the four regrouped, Byleth swiping the blood off of his sword and reassessed the battle field, '_We need to move, the leader and the rest shouldn't be too far away, we will use the trees to create the element of surprise and route them._'

The three nodded as they made their move through the trees keeping close to one another.

It turned out to be not a long wait. The bandit leader gripped his axe, "Hey, you with the blank stare, **outta my way!**"

Byleth gripped his blade and entered a dance the likes of which he was familiar with. Sword clashing with axe and eventually he knocked the leader down. At some point he noticed that the two boys had chased off the other bandits, leaving him once more with the white haired young woman.

'_We should regroup with the others._'

"Right." She nodded and he went to move off.

It was almost too late when from the corner of his eye he spotted the bandit leader get back up onto his feet. He didn't have time to think of a curse as the bandit came charging towards the young woman, who'd pulled a dagger- it would be no use against an axe. Byleth surged forwards pushing the young woman clear of the axe only for it to hit his back and...it was as if the pain wasn't there.

~*~

"**Honestly! What are you accomplishing with that little stunt?! It’s like you’re trying to get me killed, you fool!**"

He jolted at the sudden intrusion and blinked as he saw the girl from his dream look particularly angry. He couldn't help but lower his gaze, unsure of how to react to her anger. He heard her sigh, and he was about to respond when she spoke,

"Well, it’s fine. After all if you don’t know the value of your own life you’re not going to protect it very well are you? Course not." She stood up and came closer to him, as if to make him meet her gaze, something he felt unable to do as she was essentially scolding him. "Well then, I guess it’s up to me to guide you from now on, right? You can call me Sothis…but I’m also known as “The Beginning”."

'_The Beginning?_' He frowned as he'd never heard anything of this nature before. Least of all from his father. Though his father didn't know anything about the girl that stood before Byleth.

"Hmm...Sothis...yes that is is my name, and I am also called The Beginning…but who once called me that?" Sothis, since that was what she said her name was looked to be worried about something, and Byleth frowned,

'_Sothis?_'

Her gaze focused on him once more and green eyes looked at him, "I was not able to recall my name until just now. How odd." She suddenly frowned, "That look on your face…" her eyes narrowed suddenly, "Did you think me a child?" She demanded, "A mere child who forgot her own name?! Phooey! That _ child _ just saved your life! What does that make you?"

Byleth clenched his hands into fists as anger rose, while most people thought him emotionless and somewhat cold and calculating, he wasn't exactly able to let how he really felt about anything out. It was like his body trapped everything inside of him and only when an emotion was particularly powerful would it rise to the surface to make itself known.

'**_I'm no child!_**'

Sothis was jolted by the tone only slightly, she rolled her eyes, "Ha, such arrogance." Byleth did his best to convey just how angry she made him, and her tone softened, "You may look the part, but you still have quite a bit to learn. You did foolishly throw yourself in the way of an axe after all, just to save some young girl."

'_It was necessary._'

Sothis frowned, "What am I to do with you." She sighed, "At least for the time being I have stalled the hands of time...however did I manage that…?"

Byleth looked at Sothis and their eyes met. For a moment neither spoke. Then he simply bowed, and responded, '_My apologies._'

Sothis sighed as she sat on her throne once more, "It isn't hard to show some gratitude, you know. I did deem you worth saving after all, however once time resumes you will surely meet your end."

Byleth flinched and gave an off handed reply, '_If it's possible to stop time, would it be possible to turn back time?_'

Sothis blinked in surprise and then she suddenly smiled widely, "Oh, you clever child!" She cooed, "Yes, yes it is possible. I cannot rewind time too far, but you are aware of what is to come and can protect yourself! While it is rude of you to drag me into this, I suppose I can forgive you for it. Now go. Yes you who bears the flames within. Drift through time to find the answers that you seek…"

~*~

It was like time itself had rewound. Byleth heard the bandit leader rising and had his sword drawn. He launched himself towards the young woman and turned on his heal, blade held steady as the bandit came charging towards him, "You son of a bitch! **DIE**!"

A flick of the wrist and his blade whacked the axe out of the bandit's hand sending it flying. However before Byleth could get a second strike in the bandit fled.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Byleth was panting heavily, as if he'd exerted himself far more than the simple maneuver he'd just done. By the time he'd turned, the young men arrived and Byleth spotted the young woman put her dagger into its sheath. The day was shaping up to be quite eventful it seemed.


	3. Shocks Unexpected.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's life takes a massive and shocking detour.

_ Imperial Year 1180 20th Great Tree Moon Dawn _

It was barely the beginning of the day and already Byleth was finding himself embroiled in a mystery. He barely had time to even think about the reason he was so tired when a whirlwind of activity saw him meet an old friend of his father's, Alois, who upon being told that Byleth was Jeralt's son, had said rather brightly, "Well then, it's an honour to meet you. I do hope you'll join us to the monastery as well."

Byleth nodded as he felt like he didn't really have a choice in the matter. Still Alois seemed nice enough, and it was a chance for Byleth to get some answers to the questions that had cropped up. Especially since he didn't know who the Knights of Seiros were after all. Though he wasn't exactly sure if he should ask his father as he'd heard the exasperated sigh. Byleth knew that his father wasn't one to talk to when he sighed like that so the young man fell back quietly as his father spoke with Alois. There was no point in creating a scene. At least until Alois said, "And how about you kid? You the Captain's child?"

Byleth didn't even pause and replied, '_I'm a bandit_.'

Alois howled with laughter, "Well now, it seems you're cut from the same cloth as the Captain."

"Not many people can actually hear my son- I'm surprised you could." Jeralt said after a moment, eyes slightly widened in surprise.

"Is that so? Well, all jokes aside, I'd certainly love it if you're able to come to the monastery! It'd be a great time to catch up with you Captain and I'm sure your son would enjoy it as well."

Byleth saw his father roll his eyes. It wasn't his place to really say anything so he turned to head to the stables and get his pack horse. Only to run into the three young nobles he'd fought alongside. The white haired young woman was the first to speak, "I appreciate your help back there." She smiled slightly as she spoke, "Your skill is beyond question. You're clearly an experienced mercenary. And your father…" the young woman became thoughtful, "Would be Jeralt, the Blade Breaker? Former captain of the Knights of Seiros. Oft praised as the strongest knight to ever live. Have I missed anything?"

Byleth blinked. Not only had he only just heard of the Knights of Seiros, that his father was a former Captain...surprised Byleth. He simply replied, '_I didn't know he was a Captain, my father is a man of many secrets._'

"How curious…" The young woman replied shocked by his response, "I'm sure there is a fascinating reason for it."

"Enough of that already!" Claude said sharply and he spoke, "So you're heading to the monastery as well? I'd love to bend your ear while we travel." The young noble grinned, "Oh I almost forgot, we're students at the Officer's Academy at Garreg Mach Monastery. We were supposed to be learning survival techniques out in the woods when we got attacked by bandits. I certainly got the worst of it."

The young woman rolled her eyes, "That would be because you ran off like a coward."

"Hey, there's no need to be like that!" Claude yelped, "I was only making a strategic retreat!"

"Was that so Claude, here I was thinking you were acting like a decoy."

"Dimitri...Claude's intentions were as clear as day. You will prove a lacking ruler if you cannot see the truth behind a person's words."

The blond boy scoffed softly, "And you, Edelgard will prove a lacking ruler if all you see is deceit and refuse to trust others."

Byleth looked between the three and wished he could get their attention to ask what they meant but Claude interrupted with, "Oh, joy, just what we need. A royal debate between Their Highnesses." He winked at Byleth who was entirely unimpressed with the entire argument, "I wonder how being completely predictable affects one's ability to wield power. Personally, as the embodiment of distrust, I'd say your little exchange smacks of naiveté."

Byleth wanted to hit Claude for that comment as Edelgard immediately took offense to it, "Me? Naive? Tell me, are you actually incapable of keeping quiet, or is your lack of self-awareness a condition of some sort?"

Byleth wanted to wince at the clear return fire, he could tell Edelgard wasn't one to be messed with...and he found himself liking it far more than he should of. Though her poise never once seemed to waver even with her sharp words.

  


Dimitri suddenly spoke, as if very eager to change the topic of conversation, "In any case, forgive our digression. I must speak with you, if you can spare a moment. The way you held your ground against the bandits' leader was captivating! You never lost control of the situation. It showed me I still have much to learn." He declared and Byleth blinked. Edelgard spoke,

"Your skill is precisely why I must ask you to consider lending your services to the Empire. I might as well tell you now. I am no mere student. I am also the Adrestian Empire's—" She was quickly interrupted by Dimitri,

"Halt, Edelgard. Please allow me to finish my own proposition. The Holy Kingdom of Faerghus is in dire need of exceptional individuals like yourself. Please, do consider returning to the Kingdom with me."

Claude, gaped openly at the pair before he decided to add to the commotion himself, "Whoa, there! You two sure are hasty. Trying to recruit someone you just met. Tactless, really. I was personally planning to develop a deep and lasting friendship on our journey back to the monastery before begging for favors. But it seems there's no time for niceties in this world. So, capable stranger, let's get right to it. Where does your allegiance lie?" He asked fixing Byleth with the most intense stare the young man had ever been under, and it was at that moment, to his shock another voice, Sothis' to be exact spoke,

"Hmm. It seems one's place of birth is quite significant to them. Yet they are so impressed by you, that you may take your pick. Well?"

'_The Adrestian Empire._'

Edelgard smiled while the two young men frowned, "A wise choice. Though the Empire has fallen from its former glory, the other regions are merely offshoots that pale in comparison."

Byleth couldn't help but wonder if that was the right thing to say, though he didn't have time to think about it much when Alois came and interrupted the conversation, "Alright, that's enough small talk, it's time for us to head back to the monastery."

Byleth held the lead of the young colt as he quietly followed the group as a vanguard. There was little to be said. Though he did end up hearing a lot as the group made its way back to Garreg Mach. The sun made its appearance and the world became a wash of colour and life. The colt plodded along behind him as Byleth moved forward. Up head was the laughter from the Knights of Seiros as they roared at a joke Jeralt was telling them. Dimitri spoke, breaking the silence, "Is this the first time you've been to the monastery? I'd be happy to show you around!"

Claude groaned, "It really is Fódlan in a nutshell, the good and the bad."

"Like it or not, we'll be there soon enough." Edelgard shot back. The trees began to slowly move out of view as they came to a break in the forest. Byleth held the colt and looked to the looming fortress beyond them. Edelgard spoke once more, as if sensing Byleth's unthought question, "There it is, Garreg Mach Monastery." The young white haired woman said calmly.

Their arrival was the first time that Byleth had set foot in a place that was so immense. He was quietly gazing around as the students were shepherded by the Knights of Seiros to their quarters to clean themselves up and prepare for class while Alois lead Byleth and his father to a part of the monastery that was for public audiences. Their horses were taken to the stables to rest before they either left or...whatever was to happen next.

It was decent enough weather.

The audience chamber was for the time being unoccupied except for Byleth and his father, the latter grumbling about something under his breath.

DING, DANG, DANG, DANG, DONG!

Byleth jolted and turned to his father, "That was the hourly bell." Jeralt explained to him, "It rings every hour, on the hour."

'_Annoying_.' Byleth replied folding his arms. He could see this getting old very quickly.

"For you and I both." Jeralt agreed, "Damn it all. I could have gone even more time without having to see _ her _ again."

Byleth turned to face his father, '_You were here before, Father?_'

Jeralt snorted and ruffled Byleth's short dark blue hair, "It's not something I felt comfortable talking about, I'll admit. Besides, it was a long time before you were born and not really that important."

Byleth hummed softly to himself. He supposed that his father had a point there. Though they could have done without that being a secret.

The arrival of the Archbishop and her aide put a stop to any questions Byleth could ask his father, and what followed was something that would change Byleth's life forever.

The aide spoke, and Byleth studied the man carefully as he talked. He had a stern expression that made him seem imposing, his hair matching his eyes, a bright green colour that stood out from his navy, white and gold outfit, "Thank you for your patience, Jeralt. My name is Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop."

Byleth's father nodded "Right. Hello." Keeping his response as short and to the point as possible, something Byleth knew well. It meant his father was impatient to be off. Byleth's attention was quickly brought to the woman who was standing alongside the aide, the supposed Archbishop of the Church of Serios. He didn't know what it was about her, but the moment he looked at her unease spread through him like a knife to his gut. A cold feeling, despite the warm expression she was giving them swept through him. She looked exactly like that woman in his dream. The one that repeated stabbed the man beneath her, and screaming, "**Die! Die!**" repeatedly with each stab she made. Worse still for him at least, the voice was exactly the same, albeit not as crazed as his dream had been,

"It has been a long time, Jeralt. I wonder…was it the will of the goddess that we have another chance meeting like this?"

Byleth saw his father's expression shift ever so slightly and his tone was as plain as could be. "Forgive my silence all these years. Much has happened since we last spoke."

The Archbishop's smile seemed genuine, though Byleth still felt uncomfortable, "So I see. The miracle of fatherhood has blessed you. That is your child, is it not?"

Jeralt spoke more calmly and gave a nod in response, "Yes…born many years after I left this place. I wish I could introduce you to the mother of my child…but I’m afraid we lost her to illness."

Byleth knew that was true. His mother and father might not have been in a particularly loving relationship but it was clear that they both loved him dearly. It pained him to be without her as she was always so good at helping Byleth understand what he was feeling, even if he couldn't show it on the surface. There was no one who could compare to Marissa Eisner. None. Byleth saw the Archbishop's smile falter and seem...almost sad,

"I see. My condolences." She spoke calmly and just as Byleth thought he'd avoid being noticed she turned to him and said, "As for you…I heard of your valiant efforts from Alois. What is your name?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. Byleth _ hated _ being the centre of attention and he naturally fell behind his father, "Please forgive my child, he is not good with strangers."

The Archbishop blinked in surprise, "Be that as it may, it is rude not to at least answer the Archbishop's question." Seteth said sharply and Byleth wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"Seteth, that will do." The Archbishop said firmly and out of the corner of Byleth's eye, he could see she wore a slightly less happy expression, "My dear, I am Rhea, the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros. It is my pleasure to meet you. In truth, I was only being polite. I already know your name, and what a fine name it is."

Byleth stayed behind his father, but he did look out from behind his father's back shield. The rest of the conversation washed over Byleth, at least until the Archbishop said, "Your apprehension stings. I had expected that Alois would have already asked this of you. I must step away for now, but I expect they will desire a word with you soon. Please listen carefully to what they have to say. Until tomorrow… Farewell."

As they left Byleth slowly shifted so that he could ask his father a question about what was going on, only to hear a heavy sigh.

"Damn it." Jeralt hissed softly then he groaned, "I can’t believe it. Forced back into the Knights of Seiros. I’m sorry I dragged you into this. Looks like I’ll be stuck here for a while…and I’m afraid your services are requested as well."

'_Huh? Why Father?_'

"Apparently that damned Alois went and recommended you to Lady Rhea as a new professor since they were one short for the Officer's Academy."

Byleth tilted his head, '_How am I supposed to-_'

"Oh my!" A female voice spoke and Byleth nearly sprung around with his sword, only to stop and stare at the woman who had arrived. She was certainly attractive, though he felt she wasn't his type, "So. You must be the new professor. My, how stern and handsome you are!"

Byleth saw his father look as if he was annoyed, but his tone was hard to read, "No, I'm not the one you're looking for." He said and he turned to face Byleth and placed a hand on the young man's right shoulder as he turned to leave, "You can handle things from here. Good luck." He said before he lowered his voice, so that only Byleth could hear him, "And…watch out for Lady Rhea. I don’t know what she’s thinking, making you a professor like this. She may be up to something. Stay on your guard."

Byleth nodded and wondered what he was going to do now. Not only was his world turned upside down, now he was forced into a job in which he had no experience in. He was struggling to keep himself from panicking but that was difficult, even if his emotions were not able to be on the surface. No matter how he looked at it, this appointment didn't make sense. Byleth was a mercenary, not a gods' damn teacher!


	4. Harsh Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth discovers discord with his Eaglets and does his best to whip them into shape...

_ Imperial Year 1180 Great Tree Moon 20 Noon _

Byleth stared at the two professors, struggling to get his emotions under control. He was well aware that this could only end poorly for him. He barely heard a word of what they were saying and it wasn't long before he realised he'd have to get them to repeat what was said in his state of panic.

"For now, I suggest taking a stroll around the academy to get your bearings. And when you’ve a moment, please stop by my research laboratory." The older of the two, Hanneman, Byleth thinks the man's name is, spoke, the other female professor, Manuela (?) then said with a slightly less happy tone,

"The old man has a point. Oh, and keep in mind that I’ve only notified the house leaders that you’re our new professor. It’s more fun that way. I suggest you try spending time with the students. Some odd ducks in that bunch, but they’re good kids. I’m sure Lady Rhea will have more information for you tomorrow, but that should get you going. Good luck. You’ll need it."

Byleth gulped audibly. That was hardly reassuring.

For the most part he just ambled around like a lost puppy until a female bishop was kind enough to ask him if he was lost. Nodding saved him the effort of his unique method of communication and she was more than happy to show him around.

She showed him to the library and he was quick to give her a respectful bow, if he was supposed to be a professor, he supposed he would have to figure out what he was supposed to teach. Byleth scanned the bookshelves trying to find _ anything _ to help him.

Thankfully he saw a book on basic tactics and decided that he'd try that. Carefully he removed the book from the shelf and took it to a table so that he could see what it held.

DING, DANG, DANG, DANG, DONG!

Byleth jolted and hastily marked the page he was up to and tucked the book under his arm. He wasn't sure why but he moved to back track to the audience room. He managed to find his way there at least and it was clear that the Archbishop was apparently waiting for him. He came to her and she seemed happy to see him, 

"I assume you are already aware that you will be teaching here at the Officer's Academy. Correct?" She asked him and he nodded. Unsure if he _ should _ do more than that to her, she seemed to accept it as a response as she then said, "To start, please speak with the three house leaders. You should also take a look around the academy and acquaint yourself with your new home. That is your first task here at the monastery. Please let me know if you accept it. Once you have finished, come and speak with me." She said calmly and Byleth couldn't show how annoyed he was even if he tried. He simply nodded and turned to leave. He spotted Alois and Seteth. Byleth headed over to them and Alois said sheepishly,

"I imagine you were a bit surprised that I recommended you as a professor here." He said and he looked more serious as he continued, "Frankly, we had someone else in mind for the role, but they ran off during our dustup with the bandits. Can't entrust students to someone who's abandoned them once before, huh?"

Byleth sighed, '_I guess that makes some sense...but why me?_'

Before Alois could reply Seteth spoke as if Byleth hadn't "spoken", "You saved the lives of the students you came across. That, at least, was admirable. Now, you should make the rounds. Go around the monastery and see that you greet everyone."

Byleth gave Alois a confused look but the clear dismissal was too much and Byleth backed away and left the room. Closing the door behind him Byleth took a moment to gather his thoughts as he made his way to the stairs that he knew would take down to the main reception hall where he and his father had come in to the monastery earlier that morning and as Byleth walked down the stairs he came to the side room and he passed a couple of monks talking and laughing about something. He sighed and finally came to the main hall and blinked as he saw the familiar white hair and red cape of Edelgard. He made haste towards her since she'd probably know the place better than he did and...he didn't see the two boys anywhere.

She was talking to a young woman who doubtless was there for her own reasons but as Byleth approached he noticed she turned to him and gave a small wave. He took it as a sign he was allowed to talk to her and as he navigated his way to her, '_Hello._' He said once he reached her and she sighed,

"So you've accepted a teaching position here…" He sighed,

'_More like got forced to take it on_.' He replied with a shrug,

"Pity. I was hoping you would lend your strength to the Empire." She said, "I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Edelgard von Hresvelg. I am the princess and heir apparent to the Adrestian Empire."

Byleth wasn't surprised when he heard that, '_Must be a huge pressure sometimes._' he supplied sympathetically, '_Are you...busy at all? I'm afraid I don't know much about the place and- _'

Edelgard actually smiled a little, "I'd be happy to show you around, if that is what you were planning on asking me." She said with mirth and Byleth simply nodded.

~*~

"This is the main area of the Officers Academy, the first classroom to our left is the Golden Deer homeroom, next to them is the Blue Lion homeroom and lastly, is the Black Eagles homeroom." If anyone told Edelgard she would be guiding the newest professor around the monastery, she would have probably scoffed at them, or asked if they were joking.

As it stood Byleth was very quiet and asked very few questions, mostly focused on her classmates and things he would need to know about them should he become their teacher. As such they had gone to the Black Eagles homeroom and it wasn't long before he was swamped by the class, each eager to meet the famed mercenary that had 'saved' her from harm, though to be fair he had protected her from harm unthinkingly, so perhaps...

Edelgard felt a small twinge as she watched him get to know her classmates. The seemingly blank stare he gave to them all was apparently normal for him. He seemed to be genuinely interested in what everyone had to say. Of course the bell had to ring at that moment and it was the cue for the class to have to head to the training grounds. She sighed but knew she would have to see if the other two house leaders minded helping Byleth for the time being…

~*~

Byleth was grateful for Edelgard's help and bowed in gratitude. It was one of the times he wished he could express it more with a smile or some other sign that he appreciated the help as he went to speak with Claude, who's class happened to be finished with their training. He was a little overwhelmed by the reaction of the Golden Deer fifth years. Especially since he wasn't used to so many people in one place. He was surprised to hear the bell a second time only to be whisked away to meet the Blue Lions.

~*~

By the time Byleth headed back in the audience chamber, he was convinced that clearly the Archbishop was up to something. However what that thing was he didn't know just yet. He was surprised to see both of the other two professors, Seteth and Rhea all waiting for him. Of course he wasn't sure if anyone could hear him, so it was almost futile to expect anything, however they spoke around him somewhat,

"How are you enjoying your time at the academy thus far? I hope you have found our halls brimming with the vitality of well-intentioned souls." Rhea said and sure enough Seteth cut in again,

"Hm. I suppose it is time for you to take charge of one of our three houses of students. I must note that I am personally against entrusting someone as lacking in trackable history as yourself with such a task, but it is as the archbishop desires." Byleth wished Seteth would shut the fuck up and listen to the implications he was laying down, Manuela spoke,

"The Black Eagles, the Blue Lions, and the Golden Deer… All so different. I hope you’ve made it a point to get to know each of them."

If by that she meant get swamped by all of the students eagerly talking to him and not giving him enough room to breathe, then sure he did.

"Since you are new here, we have decided to allow you first pick. Manuela and I will take charge of the remaining two houses."

Byleth sighed, of course they'd do that. Any house he picked was sure to be doomed. Though…

'_Black Eagles_.' He said and by the looks of their faces not a single one of them heard him.

"Of course, you'll be responsible for the fifth year class of that house-"

'_I would like to teach the Black Eagles, please_.' Byleth said and stillness filled the air. Manuela and Hanneman both looked at him, as they finally heard him,

"Is that so Professor?" Manuela asked and both Seteth and Rhea stared at him, he nodded, "You're sure you want to teach the Black Eagles?" He nodded again,

"I suppose that leaves the Blue Lions and the Golden Deer, I will take on the Blue Lions, as I have done many times in the past." Hanneman said,

"Then I'll have to take on the Golden Deer this year. It will be a pleasure to look after those little treasures."

The two professors nodded and Byleth looked at Seteth and Rhea, the Archbishop spoke, "So, you have chosen the Black Eagles, led by Edelgard. Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity."

Seteth spoke, "They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan’s future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them."

Byleth would have frowned if he could, first they said he was a professor, now a leader? He wished there was something he could grasp on to understand the situation.

A young girl suddenly appeared, and spoke, "Brother? Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! I did not mean to interrupt." her hair was similar to Seteth's and she wore clothing like one of the students of the Officers Academy, yet something told Byleth she wasn't a student. Still it surprised him that Seteth had a sister,

"I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?" Seteth asked and Byleth _ knew _ that it was clear that Flayn was quite close to her brother.

"No, no, it’s nothing. More importantly… Who is this?" She asked looking at him with her soft facial expressions reminding Byleth of a child. Her green eyes were slightly wide with wonder at him,

"This is our newest professor at the academy." Seteth explained and Flayn's face lit up,

"Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth’s little sister, Flayn. I am so happy to make your acquaintance." She gave a slight bow and smiled at him. Byleth got the sense she was a nice enough girl, if a little bland.

Seteth spoke, "Let us focus on the topic at hand. There is something you should be aware of. In a few days’ time, there will be a mock battle between the three houses, intended to gauge the current progress of the students. We will be using this battle as an opportunity to ascertain your own abilities as well. Please do not disappoint the archbishop. That is all." He said dismissing the three professors at the same time.

"You do your way to the classrooms, yes?" Manuela said, and Byleth nodded,

"Ah, before you go, Professor." Seteth said, "You will need this."

A sheet of paper with a key was held out for Byleth to take. On it was a hand drawn map, and from what Byleth could gather it was the location to his sleeping quarters. He bowed in gratitude.

~*~

"Wait. So our new professor is...you?! I didn't see that one coming!"

Byleth had only just arrived to the Black Eagle homeroom and the students were all milling about, reminding Byleth of restless chicks in the nest waiting for their parent bird to feed them,

"Easy, Caspar. Aren't you being a bit rude?" The young, rather curvy women spoke, with her long brown hair resting down on her rather generous chest, Dorathea, he thinks her name is. She certainly seemed like a nice young woman.

"You know it's a waste of time to expect politeness from him. It will be a pleasure learning from you, Professor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to take a nap."

Of course with all of this commotion going on Byleth didn't think the tall young man was going to get any sleep, he doubted it very much. Byleth wondered absently if Linhardt had enough sense to know that...apparently not as the young man seemed to be dead to the world, "Ah! Don't look at me like that! Oh, and...please don't talk to me too much either."

Byleth wanted to groan at Bernadetta's actions, not that he could do much. Maybe he was too intimidating for her. He heard Dorothea sigh, "I'm sorry for the chaos you've walked into…"

Ferdinand (at least he thinks that is what the young man's name is) spoke, making Byleth think of an exotic bird of some kind, minus the feathers "I hear we are rather close in age, Professor. I hope you do not mind if we treat you like one of us. In our class, we try to treat each other as equals, despite any differences in age or status. Personally, I would love to include you in that inner circle."

Byleth didn't know how he managed it, but apparently his response was heard by the whole class, '_I don't mind at all_.'

The whole class seemed taken by surprise until (he is certain that she is called Petra) says rather brightly, "You have a gut, Professor. I will take great joy from your teachings."

To which Dorothea replied, "Petra, I believe you mean to say that our professor has guts. That's a bit different from having a gut. You can't go around someone so slim and attractive has a gut!"

"Oh? Please take my apologies. I have not yet mastered this language." Petra said blushing slightly, Byleth felt it only added to her charm, besides, he thought it was rather bold of her all things considered. Edelgard spoke then,

"Professor, I want you to know that it's perfectly acceptable for you to treat me as you do the others. I may be the Imperial princess, but here at the academy, I'm just another student. That said, know that I have high expectations of you. And high hopes. But I'm certain you can lead the Black Eagle House to greatness."

Byleth wished he could blush. She sure didn't beat about the bush.

"Sure, sure. Now let's break the ice with a training session! I want to see our new teacher in action." The young light teal haired teen said pumping his fist in excitement. Byleth had to admit that from what Edelgard had said of Caspar, he was a little reckless at times. However training was something Byleth understood, and something he felt...comfortable with.

"Why will the ice be broken? Is this a custom I have missed in my studies?" Petra asked a little unsure,

"Not real ice, just the ice of...um... Well, it just means let's get to know each other." Caspar was quick to try and explain, Bernadetta however clearly wasn't comfortable with that idea and near whimpered,

"I don't want to train! Let's stay in the classroom and...learn from a book."

Byleth didn't even get to sigh when Dorothea said, "Let's all calm down and have a nice cup of tea, how about? Doesn't that sound lovely, Professor?"

Linhardt was snoring in the background as things started to get a little out of hand. Ferdinand spoke sharply,

"I know we all agreed to treat each other as equals, but there is a limit to what I can tolerate. The esteemed Black Eagle House requires order."

And chaos ensued, almost as if to contradict his demands.

The arguing between the students told Byleth something very, _ very _ important, that his class was more divided than the most divided division he'd ever seen. The tall young man with short dark hair covering one of his eyes said very seriously, "Looks like your first job will be to quiet down this racket. I don't envy you."

Edelgard spoke apologetically, "Ugh, they're not normally this...rowdy. I do hope you can manage, Professor."

Byleth reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a whistle. '_Cover your ears_.'

Edelgard blinked but was quick to do as he asked, as did Hubert, after frowning at Byleth. Byleth drew in a deep breath, and put the whistle to his mouth and blew, hard.

The noise was so deafening it silenced the entire class. All of the students were staring at him as Byleth quietly put the whistle back into his pocket. Edelgard seemed impressed by it was what Byleth said next that truly clinched it.

'_Training grounds in five minutes. I want everyone to bring the weapon they are most proficient in. Mages should have a backup weapon, if they do not have sufficient mana reserves. We will have a mock class battle_.'

Silence followed. When it was clear Byleth was serious, everyone raced to get ready, each hastily putting their books away as Byleth himself moved to the training grounds. This promised to be a very interesting day...


	5. First lessons

_ Imperial Year 1180 Great Tree Moon 21 Dawn _

Byleth stretched as he got out of bed, yawning.

The first day had been rather eventful and for the most part it was now time to see what the students had learned from a theoretical perspective, though he didn’t know what he was doing he guessed that it was fair to do at least that much. Though Byleth couldn't actually figure out what to teach them, he decided to see where the students were up to and find out where they were in terms of certifications and simply go through their weaknesses and help turn it around. It meant that he was going to have to make sure that he managed his students' studies well the idea not sitting well with him as he had no idea how to actually teach them other than sharing his own experience on the battlefield. He would have to it wasn't like he could do anything else at this point.

The trek to the dining hall was an adventure and a half but as Byleth got in line to wait for breakfast, he was well aware of the staring, though he thought little of it as he didn’t see a problem with his nightclothes. True his left sleeve needed mending, but they were still usable and what did it matter if anyone saw him like this?

~*~

"Oh, my, now there is a sight I could get used to~!" Dorothea cooed distracting Edelgard from her plate, making the young woman turned to see what had Dorothea being so excitable at this hour of the morning that she had to coo and distract everyone from their breakfast to follow the songstress’ gaze.

Edelgard nearly dropped the spoon she was holding. Standing not too far from the main table where the food was handed out, patiently in line was their Professor. Anyone with eyes could see that his particular outfit did little to hide just how easy on the eye he was. The beige shirt seemed a bit too revealing, the fabric showing every single rippling muscle each time Byleth shifted his weight, like he just did to stretch the shirt actually showing his midriff before hiding it. At least the pants were loose and not as revealing as the shirt seemed. Still it was a look that many female (and some male) students were sure to not forget.

She nearly died when he quietly sat just across from her at the Black Eagles table. It took every single bit of trained protocol and her own hunger to manage not to stare at him. Seeing him up close made the experience more interesting. Of course Dorothea wasn't one to let an opportunity like this go to waste and she gave Edelgard all of the excuses she could possibly want to just stare at their professor's toned body as Dorothea made every excuse to distract Byleth as much as possible. All for her own amusement of course, but it did make Edelgard want to knock some sense into her close friend.

The Adrestian Imperial Princess settled for discreet glances to confirm that, yes, it was their Professor and yes, he was dressed in the most unusual get up that just so happened to show off his toned chest and how well muscled one could get with a lifetime spent training.

The seventh hour bell signalled that the day was going to be a long one and Edelgard was sure that it was going to get far too long for her liking.

~*~

Byleth having finished his breakfast headed back to his quarters to both wash up and get himself ready for the apparent staff meeting. He was certainly not as refreshed as he should have been, however he knew that there was nothing to be done about it. He yawned, no matter how hard he tried not to. He was glad he’d thought to wash his normal clothes the night before as they were dry by the side of the small fire. All that he needed to do was clean himself up- easily enough done. His next task was to clean his night clothes and let them hang to dry. A quick run of a brush through his hair and he was as ready as could be to face the day.

As he made his way to the audience chamber where he was to meet with the rest of the Garreg Mach staff, he wondered how his father had fared the previous night. In time, Byleth supposed he would get used to it- all the better to get a handle on his new job he supposed as he made his way past the still sleepy cats that were sprawled over the ground soaking up the spring sunshine. To say it was difficult to get any sleep with the hourly bell was an understatement. He yawned, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. He wondered if he was going to spend the next few days in this lost state.

At least Manuela was kind enough to tell him about the staff meeting. She also had said something about a professor's guide, so he supposed he'd find out what it was while they were at it. If he could stop his yawning long enough to hear the answer for that one.

To his immense irritation the others seemed well rested. Of course he did his best to listen, but all of the words were just melting together into one long dreary slog. He heard the Archbishop say that everyone had a calendar to follow and that they had missions to complete before the new moon departed and that was about it.

He couldn't help the yawn that escaped him. He noticed all eyes were on him. He almost wondered if anyone realised what it was like for someone who'd never been exposed to that nuisance of a chime for the first time in their lives and just how disruptive it was. Apparently, none of them had realised until now or they just didn't care. Either way it was clear that Byleth had _ not _ slept well enough and that was dangerous in his line of work.

Of course the damned bell had to ring at that moment and jolt Byleth to wakefulness and almost out of his seat and onto the floor in the most comical of ways. Though he remained blank faced, it was clear he was embarrassed to say the least. Or rather he hoped his embarrassment was clear. He hated how his emotions just wouldn’t come to the surface so that people would see him as a person with feelings and not the ‘Ash Demon’ he’d been labeled for most of his life.

There were a few sympathetic smiles from some of the knights present and he sighed. It was time to head to his class.

Or it would have been, if not for the assembly in the main reception hall that unbeknownst to him would last a full _ two _ yawn inducing hours. The whole thing was to introduce the students to both Byleth and his father as well as a few other apparently familiar faces for the first years. As well as remind students of the academy rules and expectations. Byleth had to wonder how these people would fair on the actual field of battle without that ridiculous chime all day.

Of course he was surprised when the House Leaders were announced and students were reminded to follow the rules (they had limited places to explore in the monastery and almost everyone was told not to head to the Goddess Tower).

Byleth discovered that the first class of the day for him was the Black Eagles fifth year students, and those were the students who would be partaking in the mock battle, and would be his main class apparently. Byleth decided to flick through his Professor Guide to see if there was anything useful in it while he waited for his class to arrive having left after those announcements as the rest of it didn’t seem to be important to him.

Surprisingly, the book had a lot more than he anticipated it to have. He glanced through it and wondered why it was so comprehensive yet it would most certainly help him with what his students would make good use of. If he wasn’t good in theory then he would work on their practical- it would be everything that they needed, worse case he supposed he could speak with Hanneman and Manuela to figure out the rest of it.

  


~*~

By the time the first class of the day began, it was clear that there was going to be a lot of things that were going to try Byleth's patience. First was that the students, save Edelgard, Ferdinand, Petra and Hubert were all either late, or in the case of Bernadetta so late that she almost caused Byleth to wish he really could break his expressionless mask and actually show he wasn't as frightening as she seemed to think him to be- anything to make it clear that he wasn’t going to hurt them. With a sigh he once again checked his Professor's guide to see what the class was supposed to know and frowned.

They were most certainly not ready for the mock battle in a few days time and based on their behaviour yesterday…to say it would be a disaster would be an understatement. It would be worse than humiliating to say the least. He only had less than a week to get them working together and Byleth knew that wasn’t an easy task at all. He also had to pick who would be in the mock battle and looking over the class he was sure that it was going to be difficult to say the least.

Byleth felt that he was out of his depth as he _ swore _ that the training that they'd had was only going to serve to get them killed. He was going to have to shake things up. He snorted to himself softly as an idea came to mind. He supposed it was unorthodox, but if nothing else it was going to have to work...somehow.

"Professor?" He looked over the class as Edelgard tried to get his attention. He counted the amount of students in the class, nine faces half looked at him and Byleth decided to throw them a test,

'_Who can tell me the main formation against cavalry units if they are in a semi confined space like a fort_?' He said half leaning on the desk in front of him, eyes falling onto his students. He could see that Linhardt was already asleep. Eyes imperceptibly narrowed as Byleth moved from behind his desk, several sets of eyes watched as Byleth came quietly right up to the desk and pulled his blade out so that it was laying flat and level with the side of the desk that didn't have Linhardt's arms or books.

In one fell motion, Byleth dropped the blade, the flat side hitting the desk with a loud crash that saw Linhardt jump out of his seat and stared owlishly at Byleth, '_Had this been a battlefield you would have been killed where you stood for that degree of unawareness, I expect full attention at all times. Nap time is over_.'

The students all looked at Byleth, eyes wide as it seemed that they finally noticed that his mouth wasn't moving. So they understood now that he was incapable of normal speech and that he was using telepathy to communicate with them.

Linhardt seemed to be most definitely awake now and Byleth came back to the front, Edelgard chose that moment to speak, "Archers and lancers." She answered and Byleth shook his head, it was an alright answer, but not the most practical one she could have given,

'_Not quite. The front line needs to be halberdiers who can knock riders off their mounts with their weapons, or indeed units with Horseslayer lances. You will also need knights to flank the cavalry as well. Mages are also useful as a back line if there are no other options and it does go without saying that your own cavalry would be highly beneficial as well._'

Silence followed.

Then there was a sudden scramble of people grabbing ink pots, quills and parchment.

Byleth didn't think he said anything noteworthy. All he did was go through the practicality of Edelgard's answer and give a more rounded strategy to decrease the risks of losing too many people to such a simple error.

~*~

An hour later Byleth rested his arms on the desk before him as there was the scratching of quills and he leant back. Time to test them again, ‘_Say you are in a fog and have low visibility, which spell would you have your mages cast? Bearing in mind that the wrong spell _ will _ get you killed if you’re not careful_.’

Silence and the quills stopped. Byleth scanned their faces as he looked for someone to answer with the obvious answer. His eyes fell on Linhardt who was close to sleeping- but he shook it off. Byleth noticed a young, dark haired noble- Hubert- speak, “Preferably fire magic.” He answered, “With someone to watch their back.”

Byleth nodded, ‘_That is one possible spell yes,_’ He said, ‘_However there are other spells, like thunder that provide brief glances of light to do the task, in more reconnaissance type missions as thunder is more difficult to trace as you can move more rapidly and be able to project it better_.’

The hourly bell rung for lunch and Byleth calmly walked along towards the dining hall. It was clear that his students needed a lot of work, but they were smart enough...mostly. He decided that they would have to work on their practical training and their teamwork. The entire class had a _ lot _ to learn. Especially as a team.


	6. The Professor's Day Off

_ Imperial Year 1180 Great Tree Moon 27- Byleth's Day Off _

Byleth made his way to the dining hall as his first week at the monastery was coming to a close. He had at least managed to sleep through the night, an achievement that somehow scared him more than he cared to admit. He was as ever apparently worth the attention of just about every female and some male students, but Byleth ignored them all. It was a good day, he decided to go swimming. Perhaps he could catch some fish as well. He was getting sick of the poultry meat for any meal that wasn't sweets or the equally unappealing morning porridge…

With the plan in mind he casually wandered the monastery grounds coming across Dedue and Dimitri. Dedue, upon spotting him spoke, "Professor, there is a dish I would like to make, but I need more of a certain vegetable to do so. I was planning to grow it from seeds in the greenhouse, but if you'd like to help…"

Byleth nodded, '_Of course, I'd be happy to help._' He said, though he knew that his expressionless face might have said otherwise, he did his best. Dedue seemed to accept Byleth's answer and gave him directions to the greenhouse and a packet of seeds to give the Head Gardener to plant. It seemed that the young man had heard Byleth as well. A useful thing indeed.

Byleth followed the directions and came across Sylvian. To his surprise the young man seemed to have some plan and Byleth was quickly roped into it. Sylvain making it a competition which lead Byleth to sigh. He was going to lose time and he still hadn't checked the pond…

With a long suffering mental sigh he added Sylvain's request to his list of things to do.

Arriving at the dining hall, Byleth spotted Flayn and she waved in greeting to him.

"Hello Professor, can you help me by catching some fish in the pond please?" She asked so nicely he nodded, "I have some bait for your trouble."

He bowed and wondered who to ask for a meal when he spotted Edelgard and Dorothea playfully arguing over who was going to have what from the food on offer.

"Ugh, I wish we had something other than poultry-" Edelgard said as her friend chuckled,

"Well, I for one don't mind it."

Byleth made a quick step out of the dining hall and came over to where the pond was. Of course he'd been there before, on night patrol, and he came over to the small stand with rods that were for everyone's use. He picked a relatively undamaged one and set his boots beside him, rolling up his pants so that they wouldn't get wet and allowed his feet to sit in the water. It was nice and cool and as he carefully prepared the bait and cast the line. He was so focused on what he was doing that he didn't notice he was soon being watched by several students, faculty and knights.

The first tug wasn't enough to convince him to pull the line in, he waited for a more definite tug and once he got it, he reefed the line in, flicking the fish up and catching it in his hand. A quick grab and he killed it. He was sure Flayn would be happy and as he stood up, he was aware of the crowd only now. He set the rod away and picked up the dead fish and headed back to the dining hall once he'd replaced his shoes. He made his way to Flayn who looked delighted at the sight of the fish, "How wonderful! I am certain Saint Cethleann would be most satisfied by this fish." She said as he held it out to her. She gave him some more bait and he headed back to catch another fish, this time for himself to cook up and eat.

He eventually came back to the dining hall with a massive fish in hand, and was stared at by numerous people. He headed to the kitchen to prepare it when he spotted both Edelgard and Dorothea both looking at him with expectant gazes, "Professor, may I...join you, please?" Dorothea asked,

'_You both can, if you'd like_.' He offered and Edelgard seemed to look relieved that he made the first move. That didn't last for long however as Dorothea declared,

"Why Professor thank you so much~" She winked at Edelgard and the latter seemed to pinch the bridge of her nose,

"Dorothea…" She said with an annoyed sigh.

Byleth gave them both a plate each while carrying the third for himself as he'd cooked the fish to perfection. As they sat to lunch Edelgard took a delicate bite and Byleth saw her face light up in delight for a fraction of a moment, making him happy. He was glad she enjoyed it. Of course the meal didn't last long, but it was the first time he'd seen Edelgard genuinely happy.

"Oh, aren't you the reliable provider!" Sothis' tone was playful and teasing, "Next you'll be asking for her hand and making babies!"

'_N-no! That's not…_!' He responded to Sothis and he heard her giggle. He sighed, '_Can you please not say that. I only thought to share with them because they didn't want the food on offer. Nothing more._'

Sothis sighed, "Of course you did, and it has nothing to do with you wanting to see more of your House Leader now does it?"

Byleth was quick to shake his head, '_Of course not. Had it been another student_-'

He heard Sothis sigh heavily, "What are you doing Byleth?" She asked suddenly curious as to why he'd changed,

'_Swimming_.' He said, '_I need time to think_.'

~*~

Laying on his back with the water around him, Byleth stared up at the sky as the fish swam around him, blissfully ignorant of his presence now that he'd been there for a few minutes. While the pond wasn't that deep, it was still waist high near the dock, but shoulder high where he was floating.

Byleth's breathing was entirely relaxed and he felt his mind clear.

At first he didn't notice that the sun was going down and he probably would have stayed in the pond all night given the choice, if not for the shocked cry of,

"**Professor, what are you doing floating in the pond?!**"

He knew by the voice alone it was Edelgard and he simply stayed where he was. He replied, '_I decided to go for a swim in the closest body of water, it helps to think_.'

He heard a huff and Edelgard spoke, exasperated, "Professor, please...you cannot be serious."

'_I am_.'

She sighed and he saw her pinch the bridge of her nose, he shifted as his body lost its buoyancy and his legs touched the bottom of the pond. He brushed his hair off his face as water dripped off him. He waded over as Edelgard spoke, "Professor, I don't think it is a good idea, what if you caught a cold?" Her tone was worried and he decided she had a fair enough point.

'_It is a good way to catch dinner_.' He said a hand dipping blow the water as he caught his third fish of the day. It was a medium sized one that he was able to kill easily. Edelgard seemed flustered but Byleth did have a point.

He laid the fish on the dock and climbed out of the water easily enough. He was quick to pick the fish up only to be surprised when Edelgard suddenly put her cape around his shoulders, "Perhaps it would be best if you get dried and dressed first my teacher." She said, "I can ask the kitchen staff to prevent the fish from being wasted."

Byleth hummed in response. He could do without hearing Sothis making kissing noises and saying "You know it's only a matter of time before you fall for her~" as he made his way to get dried and dressed.

'_Now is not the time for that, Sothis_.'

"You do realise you cannot hide anything from me, correct?" Sothis' voice said and Byleth chose to ignore her. Only a couple more days he'd have to lead his students into the mock battle and for that he had to do his best to get them to work together as best he could. He sighed as he knew it was going to be difficult to say the least.


	7. The Mock Battle and the First Smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown to Byleth, a small smile made its way onto his face, a tiny change that had Edelgard do a double take and wonder if she was seeing things.

_ Imperial Year 1180 Great Tree Moon 30th- The Mock Battle _

Byleth let out a low sigh as he woke, the dream uncanny and unnerving. He blinked at the realisation that he'd had that dream again. A groan escaped him as his eyes sort his clothing. He rose and made his way to the small fire to see if his clothes had dried from the night before. He could tell it was going to be a long day…

He made his way down to the dining hall and sat in his usual place- somehow Edelgard was across from him- and ate the unappealing morning porridge after greeting her. Frowning he realised what was missing and he heaved a sigh, surely they could afford to grow some sweet berries to make it taste a little more appealing and it would still be good for everyone...and he wondered if the greenhouse keeper would mind him growing some to have, at least for his own sanity if not some of the students' who wanted some sweets.

"I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth." Sothis teased and Byleth sighed, "Oh fine, it was obvious. Still-"

"Morning Professor! Morning Edie!" Dorothea called out cutting off whatever Sothis had in mind to say. Of course Dorothea didn't know she did that as she sat next to Edelgard. It was nice to have this routine and he replied,

'_Good morning Dorothea_.'

"Ah, good morning Dorothea." Edelgard said with a smile, "I see you're as happy as usual."

Dorothea broke into a bright smile, "Oh but of course. It's always nice to start the day sharing a meal with friends, don't you think?" the young woman giving a cheeky wink that Byleth didn't really understand.

"True it is nice. So my Teacher, who will be present for the mock battle?" She asked him and Byleth looked thoughtful,

'_I was hoping to speak with everyone before the battle takes place to see who wouldn't mind, though I get the feeling that some people may not want to_.' He replied. For some reason that made Dorothea laugh. To see them smile made a feeling grow within him and Byleth wasn't sure what the feeling was but he decided he didn't mind it. It was a warm, comfortable feeling.

~*~

They had to head out to a clearing that was close to the monastery grounds and Byleth was told that Anna would be out and about offering supplies for the battle and he sighed as he had a look at what was on offer. It was clear that he didn't have enough gold to outfit his entire class with new weapons, but he supposed it wasn't a need just yet as they had training weapons. He felt as if he'd been in this situation before for some reason and felt an unfamiliar emotion. Guilt perhaps and yet he shook it off. He had a look at the amount of gold that he had been given as his pay. Not a huge amount for him to spend on his students…

"Oh come on are you seriously going to spend it all on them?!" Sothis suddenly grumbled.

'_Yes, why wouldn't I_?' Byleth asked her and she let out an undignified squawk,

"You cannot be serious!" She cried, then she let out a low sigh as Byleth made his way over to Anna, "Oh dear...you are serious…"

~*~

As Byleth looked over the wears Anna had on offer, he sighed. He had a fair amount of time to work out what everyone needed and the fact he could access a specially designed convoy was an added bonus, a gift he'd been given the year before from his father. Of course he used it rarely but now it seemed like a good time to make use of it. As he looked over the wears he noticed Edelgard come towards him, "Professor." She said and he noticed she was joined by Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta and of course Ferdinand, "Everyone is almost ready." She said as he nodded. He was glad that they could make it,

'_Hopefully we can find the right things to help everyone_.' He replied and the students all seemed to be aware that he was looking over Anna's wears,

"Ooh, I gotta try using those!" Caspar said eagerly as he practically drooled over a set of iron clawed gauntlets,

Ferdinand spoke, "Perhaps it would be better if we focused on the training weapons for now, we don't really want to send anyone to the infirmary, least of all ourselves."

Byleth sighed quietly, "I just want to go back to my room!" Bernadetta cried out,

"Bernadetta, you need to complete the task at hand first, then you can go back to your room." Edelgard said with a long suffering sigh. Byleth hummed softly, he hoped this would go well.

~*~

The battle was more or less easier than Byleth expected as the disunity between the classes in general was surprisingly familiar to him. He sighed as his class won the mock battle with surprising ease.

He also found it interesting that the other students seemed not to 'hear' the commands he gave the Black Eagles. Still it was interesting to see the class do so well. He was surprised by the fact they were actually _ united _ for once. Though that unity didn't last long post battle.

He sighed as he decided to find the nearest body of water to float in to reflect on how to help his class overcome their disagreements and grievances.

~*~

Byleth floated in the monastery's pond, eyes gazing up at the clouds as he reflected on the day. The conversations played in his head as he tried to make sense of everything that had happened thus far.

It was clear that for whatever reason his father didn't trust the Archbishop, irrespective of what she said about them being friends. There was something going on and Byleth had a feeling-

"Why are you in the pond again Professor?" Edelgard asked from the dock, "I don't think it's a good idea to be in the water out this late."

Byleth sighed as he realised just how late it was. Edelgard had a point he knew, but he _ felt _ more at home resting in the water, floating there being able to work through his worries and concerns even if he couldn't show his emotions.

He shifted and came to the dock. Once again he caught a surprisingly large fish and Edelgard tilted her head, "Are you planning on having that fish?" She asked,

'_I was, of course I don't mind sharing_.' He replied and he could see Sothis making kissing motions and smirking,

"You're really hopeless you know that?" Sothis teased, "I meant what I said when I said you'll be asking for her hand and making babies you know." She said hands on her hips. Byleth ignored Sothis and instead found himself relinquishing the fish to dress. He wasn't sure why but he was surprised by how easy it was for Edelgard to carry the fish in one hand. She certainly was stronger than her appearance suggested.

He heard Sothis sigh as he made his way back to his quarters with Edelgard's cape over his shoulders for the second time. It was perhaps the first time he realised it, but there was something soothing about the thought of sharing the fish he caught with Edelgard. Seeing her smile, it made him feel warm-

"I told you that you're falling for her." Sothis said interrupting his thoughts,

'_Th-that's…!_'

Sothis giggled as he felt his face heat up. Only for the heat to fade. Why was his embarrassment so obvious? "Probably because you are too embarrassed to admit that you _ do _ have feelings for your house leader."

'**_Sothis_**!'

She giggled, "Well I can't help it, you are so easy to tease about that." She grinned widely and Byleth sighed as he realised she was just teasing him...again.

He pulled on his clothes and headed to the kitchens and was surprised to see that the fish was in a stew, the head chef spoke, "Ah, good you're here. We decided to start on a stew for the Black Eagles, that was one huge fish ya gone and caught." She said with a smile, Byleth felt relieved and started to gather bowls for the stew. He wasn't ever on kitchen duty but he liked to help where he could.

The smell from the kitchen was mouthwatering and Byleth noticed it wasn't long before his class lined up to eat. He made sure that they had a bowl each and collected the last bowl. Unsurprisingly he chose the spot he'd equated to his at the table as his class all cheered about how they won the mock battle. Sitting across from him was Edelgard and she was smiling as the students all told the story of the battle. Seeing them all smile and be excited made Byleth wish the moment could last. He wanted to burn the moment into his mind so that he'd never forget it. Even Bernadetta came out of her shell a little at the praise for her skill in archery from her peers.

Not even Sothis' antics could ruin this moment.

Unknown to Byleth, a small smile made its way onto his face, a tiny change that had Edelgard do a double take and wonder if she was seeing things.


	8. A New Mission

_ Imperial Year 1180 Harpstring Moon 1 Dawn _

The mist rolled through the canyon as the group of bandits were on the run as they were being pursued by the Knights of Seiros, and had yet to realise that they were in a world of trouble.

Their leader having failed the employer was furious as the masked armoured man disappeared through teleportation magic, leaving the bandits to their fate. Though to be fair it wasn't as if the leader had expected to encounter mercenaries who were exceptionally skilled enough to cause problems like the man whom the leader only now found out was the so called 'Ash Demon' and was unaware that things were going to go downhill very quickly.

Kostas came to his men, "Right, so there's a treasure around here somewhere and we're going to keep it. It'll make us rich and we can make a quick buck while we're at it." He said calmly. Or about as calmly as he could given that his group had been left to their fate which was fast approaching. They would not live to see in the summer.

~*~

The sound of the hourly bell rang through the monastery as Byleth made his way to the advisory room with Edelgard, at first Sothis had been teasing him but when Seteth gave them details of their mission, she fell oddly silent. Edelgard seemed confident but Byleth had a feeling that they were going to have a difficult time. He knew. The moment Seteth had told him that his class would be taking out bandits, he knew that they would be having a difficult time reconciling the fact they'd have to kill people, even if it was just a pack of thieves they had to put an end to. Edelgard met his eyes and Byleth knew the moment he saw her resolve and he sighed, '_Something about this isn't sitting right with me_.' He admitted,

"My Teacher?" She asked eyes slightly wide, he hummed softly,

'_Why our class to take on a task like that_.' He replied, '_Knights or not we're going to have to be very careful_.'

She nodded, "Of course."

'_Even so, I get the feeling this will be a difficult assignment. Perhaps not as difficult to me but to the others…_'

Edelgard blinked and replied, "I agree it might be hard on the others, but I can assure you I have no problem with a few bandits."

How odd he felt when she said that. It pained him to think about the fact that a young woman like her was already well acquainted with killing...

~*~

The first lesson of the day with his class was the first time that the reality of what they had to do set in and Sothis seemed oddly quieter than he'd thought she'd be, surely she'd had something on her mind. Byleth focused on teaching them as best he could, Hubert making an off handed comment about killing people and Byleth replied, '_If you think a green recruit like you knows about killing people, by all means, tell your classmates the most effective way to do so that isn't poison, stabbing them with daggers or throwing a spell at them_.'

The silence was palpable as Byleth calmly walked down the aisle between the desks, all humour gone from the room as he came to stand in the middle, all eyes on him. He could see that some of the students looked uneasy. Not too difficult given what he'd just stipulated to the young nobleman.

It seemed that Hubert didn't like being put on the spot as he was and Byleth folded his arms and Hubert lowered his gaze. Byleth continued, '_In order to effectively kill someone, there are certain places on the body that you must not take damage to yourself, because if those areas of your body do take damage then more than likely you will end up dead and not your target_.'

The rest of the lesson was spent on why people wore armour and how best to protect against projectiles- whether bows or magic, blunt force attacks or stab wounds. Linhardt was quite pale as Byleth explained various wounds and their severity of the secondary risk of infections. No one said a word as Byleth went through his experience as a mercenary and the wounds he'd seen where secondary infection caused death more than the wound itself.

~*~

By the time the hourly bell rang, the Black Eagles Homeroom was sombre. All of the students were facing a harsh reality of Byleth's life up until his arrival to the academy. Edelgard had a couple of questions about the upcoming mission and Byleth realised that he was going to need to check with the answer from the library. He passed a few people and realised that something was off slightly. '_Sothis_?'

Silence greeted his words and Byleth sighed. Maybe she'd gone to sleep or whatever it was she did when he was too busy to notice her presence.

He came upon the volume he was looking for and turned to see an older looking man with a well worn walking stick, shuffling around with what Byleth thought was a book too many, '_Need a hand_?' Byleth asked and unlike so many people who wouldn't have heard him, the man turned, slightly startled it seemed only to relax slightly upon seeing the younger man,

"Oh, was that you talking just then? Ha, you gave me quite a turn." The man smiled kindly as Byleth hastened to lighten his load, "There are not many young ones as kind as you, I'm sad to say." He said as Byleth cradled a few books in his arms, "I am Tomas, the librarian. You must be the new Professor everyone's been talking about." Byleth nodded in response, "Ah, good, good. Now just on that desk over there if you please."

Byleth left the library and made his way down to the dining hall where he'd suggested Edelgard meet him so that he could figure out what certification exams she wanted to do, he was going to do what he could to help her achieve her goals.

~*~

Solon frowned as he used the scrying spell to spy on the Fell Star, how odd that it had simply acted to help him- either his act was so perfect it didn't notice what he was or it didn't care and unlike its children, it was a genuinely kind being. Still it mattered little as Solon needed time to get all of the needed elements together. He would need the blood of Cethleann and he would need to find her and get to work.

~*~

Byleth sat in his usual spot and enjoyed talking with Edelgard. The fact that he spent so much time with her could be seen a little unusual if Seteth glowering at him was any indication. Yet as Byleth drew back to take a bite out of the food before him, Edelgard was going over the classes and subjects she wanted to learn. Byleth was patiently waiting to make a note of what Edelgard was saying, and by the sounds of it, she was busy considering the classes and options before her. It wasn't as easy a choice it seemed and Byleth spoke, '_We can discuss this later, if that helps_.'

Edelgard smiled softly before sighing, "I appreciate the thought my Teacher." She said, and Byleth knew that they would have time to work through it. The pair finished up their lunch and Byleth decided to go and visit his father. A choice he really should have done sooner, though he'd been kept rather busy of late.

~*~

Byleth arrived just as Jeralt was sitting down to a cup of tea, and upon seeing it was only him, his father motioned for Byleth to join him.

Byleth sat across from his father and he could smell the scent of his favourite tea, Bergamot. Byleth calmly reached for two of the sugar cubs presented to him and Jeralt chuckled, "So how's life been treating you? Adjusting to life at the monastery?" Byleth carefully poured in the fresh creamy milk and decided to be honest,

'_Not quite_.' To be honest he missed the time he used to spend with his father. Though that that wasn't exactly possible anymore.

Jeralt sighed, "Well I didn't expect it to be easy on you. When we were mercenaries, I handled everything. Outside of battle, you didn't have much contact with people, did you?" He asked as Byleth drunk some of the tea. "I thought being thrown into a swarm of noble brats to teach would be a bit much for you. It seems I was right to worry." Byleth looked down as he listened to his father, "By the way, I heard about those bandits. Your first assignment is to take them out, right? That's fairly routine for you by now, but don't forget it's the first real taste of battle for those brats. It'll be tougher to sleep at night if you let one of your little pupils die, so stay vigilant and lead them well." Jeralt said to him, "I wish I could offer you my support, but Lady Rhea won't allow it. For now, I'll try to figure out what she wants from you. I don't mind you settling into your life here, but don't let your guard down. Ever."

Byleth nodded, '_I'll keep that in mind, as always_.' He replied and they lapsed into a comfortable silence,

"Oh, by the way," Jeralt spoke calmly, "Have you found yourself a special someone already?"

Byleth froze as he nearly dropped the cup he was holding, '_N-no_!' He looked down and hoped like hell he wasn't blushing.

"Oh, really?" Sothis suddenly asked, "I think someone's lying." She said. Jeralt gave a hearty laugh,

"If you say so kid." He chuckled, then he sighed, "Well, maybe one day. I suppose we should go visit Marissa's grave."

Byleth nodded and finished his tea, just as Hanneman was looking to speak with him. With the way things were, Byleth was lucky to make it through his day. Sothis spoke, "I must think some more…" he heard her yawn and sighed, what did she have to "think" on?

~*~

The hourly bell chimed as Byleth made his way to his class. All of them looked at him as he stepped into the centre of the room, '_Today we will be going through battalions and their many gambits_.' He informed his class calmly. He was told that they were to have the weekend off spent doing some mock battling with the Church of Serios' soldiers to help familiarize the students with the field of battle. Byleth looked at his students and felt a pang in his heart. What the hell was Rhea thinking sending these children into battle? He sighed inwardly. He would teach them to survive. No matter what happened, Byleth would given them the tools that they needed to survive.


	9. The Professor's Day Off II

_Imperial Year 1180 Harpstring Moon Byleth's Second Day Off_

Byleth walked down to the greenhouse as he came to check on the berries he'd been growing. They were surprisingly ready to be harvested and as Byleth got the seeds from the outside of them, he replanted the seeds into the soil. The berries he was looking forward to having with the morning porridge. Once he'd finished he had enough to share and somehow he knew who he wanted to share them with. "Oh, showing favouritism are we?" Sothis suddenly asked and Byleth nearly dropped the basket he was holding

'_**Sothis**_!' He was lucky he didn't drop a single berry, he sighed in relief as he made it to the kitchens without any mishaps. He would never get used to her offhand teasing whenever she decided to talk to him.

Sothis laughed, "Oh whatever am I to do with you?" She asked, "You're far too serious."

Byleth sighed heavily, '_I don't think that's entirely true Sothis, for one you seem to have times when you're quiet, and_-'

He paused as he saw a couple of students bickering about something or other and to his surprise, Caspar appeared as if he'd noticed it and wasn't going to let it progress any further than what it seemed to be going, "Alright you two, knock it off unless you want some bruising!" Caspar yelled at them and the two boys glowered at the young man. Byleth set the basket down swiftly almost as if he had a feeling he was needed to help out and Sothis seemed surprised by his reaction,

"What are you…?" She asked but Byleth didn't have time to even give her answer.

Byleth came just as the two boys were about to fight with Caspar, and upon seeing that Byleth had appeared, the pair shrunk back as if Byleth had brandished a whip at them, "P-Professor!" One of them cried and Byleth looked at them arms folded across his chest. They were clearly from the Golden Deer house and as Byleth stood his ground the two thought better of getting into a fight and they practically tore off as if they really didn't want to face any potential punishments he could dish out to them. Byleth supposed his blank expression was more than enough to dissuade a fight. Caspar turned,

"Hey Professor! Great to see you. Thanks for helping with those guys."

_'Anytime.'_ Byleth replied and he turned back to his basket of berries, Caspar following him,

"Oh, whoa, where'd you get those?"

'_I grew them. Would you like some_?' He asked,

"Sure, hey Edelgard, wanna join us? The Professor said he grew some berries to share!" Caspar called out as Edelgard had just entered the dining hall.

Edelgard blinked and then she smiled softly, "Well I certainly won't say no. I assume they'll be put in the morning porridge?"

'_Yes, it should make it more appealing and at least mildly more pleasant than just being bland and somewhat flavourless_.'

Edelgard grinned, "I didn't know you had a sweet tooth Professor."

It was the first time that Byleth enjoyed his food, perhaps because he was sharing with his students. Sothis was making kissing faces again- Byleth ignored it as much as possible not wanting to have her know she was embarrassing him again.

The rest of the day passed in a blur as Byleth made his way around the monastery and spoke with some faculty and staff to improve how he taught his students. Seteth in particular was well versed in flight and Byleth had been approached by Petra who had been asking about potentially riding a wyvern. He had not realised how much time had passed but when he did, he hastened to get to the pond. He heaved a sigh of relief when he saw that it was empty and he grabbed a rod and some bait he had.

The water rippled at first and Byleth slowly sat down. Just watching the water was calming and he could feel his stress slowly decrease as his focus sharpened on the water. He was so focused he didn't notice the familiar tread of feet, but when he did he didn't shift his weight or move that much, "Mind if I join you kid?" Byleth turned slightly and motioned for his father to join him, "I thought I'd find you here." He said with a small smile, as Jeralt sat and prepared his line Byleth felt a bite. The fish was a big one and he gave the line a sharp well timed tug catching the fish and enjoying the fact he was getting a good battle. An expertly timed flick had the fish land onto the dock and Jeralt whistled, "Huh, he looks like a big one."

'_It felt pretty big when it bit too_.' Byleth checked to make sure it was over a certain size and he hummed, '_It's a baby though_…'

Jeralt nodded, "Yeah, better put it back then." He said as Byleth carefully set the fish back in the water and held it for a little while and it soon swam out of his hands. He set up another line and cast alongside his father. This was peaceful and for Byleth it was nostalgic in a way. It was almost as if things hadn't changed and life had a normalcy about.

~*~

The falling sun reminded Byleth that it was almost time for the nightly meal and as he made his way to the dining hall he was lost in thought, unfocused and yet aware. Eventually he came to the main table and saw that Edelgard was trying to decide on what to eat. She spotted him and he swore she smiled slightly, though why he wasn't sure.

The evening meal was pleasant and as Byleth looked about the hall he could see a lot of happy faces of students that didn't have a care in the world. He found it to be a new yet familiar scene.

~*~

As it turned out it was Byleth's turn to patrol the monastery grounds as the night guard. Carefully he navigated his way around using a small ball of fire magic for light. Of course it was dull and three times he'd heard the hourly bell and not come across a soul. Until of course he crossed paths with Mercedes and she was surprised to see him. He however wasn't, '_You should be in bed, is there any reason you're out tonight_?'

She blushed, "Oh Professor! I was...hoping to run into a ghost." She said,

'_Perhaps another time_.'

She nodded "I suppose so." She said softly, "Well goodnight Professor."

_'Rest well Mercedes.'_ He said making his way onwards. At this point he was making his way around the rooms where the noble born students slept and as he patrolled the corridors of the female students' dormitory he was stopped by a loud cry.

"**Fath...save...plea...fath…**"

He froze and he immediately began to move forwards. He knew that voice, "What are you doing?" Sothis asked suddenly, and Byleth eventually came to the door and a loud scream sounded just as he came to stand in front of it. Byleth knocked on the door and another cry sounded, nowhere near the scream and it was...a little cute, '_Edelgard? Is everything okay_?'

"Professor?!" The door opened to reveal Edelgard, pale and shivering despite the fact she was in a rather warm looking pale nightdress, her hair slightly messy. She was surprised but she seemed unharmed. She blinked owlishly at him a couple of times before he decided to at least try to help her,

'_If you'd like to, you could join me on the night patrol. Sometimes it helps to chase away bad dreams_.' He offered and relief made its way onto her face,

"Thank you my Teacher." The relief in her voice was clear, "I won't be long." He nodded and the door closed. Sothis giggled,

"Oh my, you really are a sly man, you know that?" She teased, "Going on a moonlit walk with a girl~! Who knew you had it in you~!"

He sighed heavily, '_Sothis…_' Byleth could never truly understand why she was teasing him so much.

The door opened and he noticed Edelgard was in her full uniform. She still looked pale, but he guessed it would be good for her to have some time to distract her from the obvious nightmare. As they walked, it was a mostly comfortable silence. As they made their way down to the female commoners' dormitory, he noticed Edelgard was trying to keep it together. He had kept the pace deliberately slow to try to help her. He was content to wait until she was comfortable. Of course he didn't want to push Edelgard to speak of things she wasn't comfortable speaking about. He just hoped he could help her when she was ready to speak of it.

~*~

The pair continued until they came to the pond, the moon reflecting on the water giving it a silver glow and the soft trickle of water created a peaceful atmosphere. He stopped and turned to see that Edelgard was still a little pale, but in the same token she seemed to be a bit calmer than before. She sighed, "I appreciate your help." She looked over the pond, her hair almost glowing in the moonlight. Byleth turned to face her and she sighed, "I just...wish I could do something about them."

'_Your nightmare_?' Byleth supplied and Edelgard looked like she was surprised, '_You don't have to speak of it if you do not wish to, though know I am here for you, should you need to speak about it_.'

Edelgard hid her face behind her hand for a moment and Byleth could swear he saw a blush. Fearing he may have overstepped the boundaries he was surprised by her response, "I had a feeling you'd say that." She spoke, eyes gleaming in the light of the fire magic and moon, something about her expression made Byleth feel more at ease; she wasn't upset with him, "I suppose I could try…" she said and she looked over the lake, "But please, don't tell anyone else."

Byleth noticed how vulnerable she seemed and he replied, '_You have my word_.'

Sothis squawked, "Are you insane?! Oh...well I guess I don't really count do I?" She asked only for Edelgard to speak, clearly she didn't hear Sothis,

"I dream of... my older brother, paralyzed, helpless... my older sister crying for help that never came... the youngest babbling words beyond meaning. I see my family dying slowly, waiting in the darkest depths for a glimmer of light." She said softly and Byleth felt something he wasn't particularly familiar with, "I once had ten siblings, eight older and two younger. Such a large family, and yet I became the heir to the throne. Do you know why? Every last one of them was crippled by disease or lost their mind or died. I was the only one left who could inherit the throne." The feeling grew even stronger as she continued to speak, "Things kept getting worse. The darkness kept getting darker. In the end, I was the only one who survived. The nightmares are a reminder... to never forget. To never allow such terrible things to happen again."

'_Never again_?' He could see her shaking slightly and that feeling was wrapped in another, it burned within him. Whoever hurt them...he would make sure they would suffer for hurting them. Edelgard looked down and she spoke,

"Hm... I shared more than I intended to. I suppose there's something in the air tonight. I've never told anyone about my past before. Please... forget I said anything. Sleep well, my teacher." She retreated back to the dormitory and Byleth stood, unsure if he should follow her. He could feel the emotions storming within him and decided that if he ever crossed whoever caused this to happen to Edelgard he was going to make their deaths extremely painful.

"Whoa! Where'd this come from?!" Sothis said as Byleth looked over the pond, "Oh my...you really are in over your head with her you know that?"

'_It's...not that Sothis. I…_' Byleth felt a fist form and a single thought crossed his mind. If anyone threatened his students he would put them down, even if it was the Church of Serios.

"Hmm, they would be difficult to take on, though, I suppose you have a point." Sothis conceded, "Though I don't get how you can think that way about these children you barely know."

'_It's not about that. They are under my watch_-'

Sothis sighed, "I see, well, I suppose I can help you, but we need to go somewhere special- and that's all I can tell you for now." She added, "I knew this was coming I just hoped to wait a little while longer."

"Oh, Professor!" Seteth appeared and Byleth tilted his head, "I had not realised you were on night patrol."

Byleth nodded and left the pond behind. Sleep wasn't going to come easily tonight, especially since Sothis had told him where he needed to go. Hopefully it wouldn't take long.


	10. Revelations and Half Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth learns more about the "Divine Pulse" power and of Edelgard's past.

_ Imperial Year 1180 Harpstring Moon Late Night _

Byleth made his way to the small prayer gazebo, and as he stood where Sothis had told him to stand he closed his eyes and focused on what she told him.

It was an odd feeling suffused his body, like he was immersed in hot water before his eyes snapped open to see Sothis sitting on her throne, green eyes looking at him seriously, "So you made it." She said calmly motioning to Byleth, "I had spent some time thinking about what to do, and I have decided to give you my ability to manipulate the flow of time. But know this power is not infinite. It will take some time for it to be active, and from what I can tell you won't be able to use it fully just yet." She said calmly, "In fact you should give yourself some time before you try to use it." Sothis explained, "Otherwise it will wear you out. For now, we will need to do as much training for your mind as possible." She instructed.

'_So...will it be like that night_?' He asked and Sothis sighed,

"Yes, it will. You will most certainly run out of strength if you don't train yourself properly."

Byleth knew that Sothis wouldn't have done this without reason, he was likely going to potentially need this power, but that didn't mean he could rely on it. In fact he'd do his damn best to avoid using it. Yet Sothis insisted he get used to it, her reasoning unclear to him. He sighed as the night became just a bit more tiring than before.

~*~

The training took three hours, if one counted Byleth pulling back fifteen minutes of time three times and now he was utterly exhausted. It was only as he collapsed on the bed that he realised there was going to be a lot of cursing on his end come the morning. His body ached and he wondered just how much worse it was going to get…

~*~

The dream he had was uncanny. He was walking along the corridors of the monastery and he noticed that there was a subtle yet familiar scene, though it was like he was looking through clouded glass. He couldn't see very clearly and yet…

Byleth woke to the sound of the hourly bell and he blinked as sunlight filtered through his window. Only then did he think on what Edelgard had told him. He felt the strange fire burn in his chest along with the feeling. He paused as he realised what it was.

He was _ angry_.

He looked around his room and hastened to get ready as the new day arrived. Byleth looked out of the window and realised that today he was once again going to have the chance to help his students live to see another day. It was all he could do. He knew he wouldn't always be able to protect them and knew that he needed to make sure they'd be tough to take down.

Even so…

Edelgard's words came back to him in that moment and he sighed. He had to do what he could to help his students. _ That _ was his job...at least for this mission.

As he made his way to the dining hall in his usual outfit, the routine somewhat comfortable to him. He sat in his usual place and Edelgard smiled as she saw him. Odd how it had become such a comfortable routine. This time Hubert joined them, he declined the offer of berries, but for the time being at least it didn't really worry Byleth, he was just content to enjoy this time with his students. What he did do, however, was go over their assignment and what kind of training they would need to undertake.

Hubert looked particularly interested in what Byleth had to say. It was interesting to say the least.

Classes that morning were full on and Byleth could see the discomfort of his students at the thought of taking lives. He knew well that it was going to be unpleasant business all around, no thanks to the orders of the Archbishop, naturally.

Even so there were things to consider, like how to best protect his students and-

"Huh, you really are worried about them aren't you?" Sothis asked breaking his chain of thought for a moment. Byleth hummed softly in response, before turning his attention to other matters such as answering questions his students had.

Much of the week had gone so quickly that by the time Byleth was ready for the training battle weekend, he'd made some progress on learning "Divine Pulse" as Sothis called it but not enough for it to be of much use.

Byleth was making his way around the monastery on night guard duty and he was about to head to the prayer gazebo for his nightly training with Sothis when he saw Edelgard looking pale and making her way towards the pond. He made a detour to quietly follow her for a while. He had a feeling all was not well.

~*~

Edelgard came to a stop on the end of the dock, slowly sitting as the breeze blew her long hair off her back. She almost relaxed when the soft footsteps gave him away. Byleth calmly came and sat beside the young woman and upon realising that he wasn't going to chastise her, she slowly sat down beside him. '_Bad dreams_?' Byleth asked softly as the soft ripples of water flowed around the pillars of the dock. Edelgard sighed,

"Is that obvious? I despise being cooped up when sleep evades me. I just have to get some fresh air."

'_I could say the same myself_.' Byleth replied calmly, eyes cast a calm gaze over the water. '_I too dislike being hemmed in when I am unable to sleep, though I am sure there are others who might be inclined to disagree with me_.'

"I suppose I should go back to my room...but…" She sighed, "Have you ever felt a sort of longing for the outdoors? I have. There are times I long for the warmth of the sun, for a sweet breeze on my face…" Edelgard looked at him, eyes tightening "Do you remember what I told you the other night? About... my past? None of my siblings had a chance to lead the sort of life they deserved. An ordinary life." Byleth felt the same feelings rise, yet they remained as hidden as ever. He gently reached forward and carefully cradled her hand in his. Her eyes widened slightly but as their eyes met, Byleth tried to convey more than just what he "said", though he doubted she'd have felt it.

'_I do. Please know that I am here for you, should you ever need me, I will do my best to help you_.' She looked down for a moment before she spoke softly,

"My siblings and I were…" she drew in a shaky breath and Byleth's grip tightened slightly, it gave her the courage to continue, "We were imprisoned underground, beneath the palace. The object was to endow our bodies with the power of a Major Crest. I have always possessed the Crest of Seiros, inherited through the Hresvelg bloodline." Byleth stayed calm, feeling the need to just listen, not talk and to keep a gentle support for Edelgard as she was clearly vulnerable in this state, "But it was only a Minor Crest, and most of my siblings bore no Crest at all. In order to create a peerless emperor to rule Fódlan, they violated our bodies by cutting open our very flesh. Now here I stand, the fruit of that endeavor: Edelgard von Hresvelg! But that came at too high a price…" Edelgard's voice faltered as she spoke, "The others were sacrificed. Ours weren't the only lives devastated by that terrible process. Innocents died as well, without even knowing what they were dying for. And there you have it, the truth of the Hresvelg's Empire." She was shaking slightly and Byleth spoke,

'_Who was responsible_?' His arm was around her shoulders and for the moment at least the line between Professor and his student was blurred out of sight. Sothis was oddly silent. It was several seconds before Edelgard spoke and when she did, it was with barely contained anger,

"The prime minister and his gaggle of nobles. They had the Empire under their thumbs. My father, the emperor, tried to stop them, but... it was futile. My father was nothing but a puppet on a string by then. He was powerless to save us. I know how it all sounds."

Byleth felt the fire burn more intensely than before. He knew of course that Fódlan was a place where corruption ran rampant, but for it to cause even an heir to the throne such suffering...he could see red.

'_Why not go to the Church of Seiros_?' He asked,

"The church condoned the action and did nothing." Edelgard said and Byleth felt both sickened and furious, but it made sense,

'_I see. Somehow, I expected that to be the case_.' Byleth said calmly. Edelgard leant on his shoulder and for the time being at least, she was content to stay resting on his shoulder. For once Sothis wasn't making kissing faces at him. Byleth kept his arm around Edelgard's shoulders as she stayed close to his warmth. There was something oddly...comforting being like this.


	11. Sothis' Shocks

_Imperial Year 1180 Harpstring Moon 17 Late Night_

Byleth sat with Edelgard for a few more minutes as the gentle trickle of water was the only sound. She was leaning on his shoulders and he only then realised she'd actually fallen asleep. Carefully as not to wake her, Byleth shifted to carry Edelgard, keeping her head on his shoulder. His steps steady as he made his way to the student dormitories. He noticed that Sothis was oddly quiet and then quite suddenly she spoke, "You're in too deep you know that?"

'_I'm sorry, what_?'

She sighed, "Why are you denying it?"

'_I'm not denying anything_.'

Sothis sighed, "You really think you can hide anything from me?" Sothis asked as Byleth came to stand by the door to Edelgard's room, "You were in over your head the moment you met her, all you've done to this point…" Sothis waved a hand as she spoke to him, "Are you not just proving to her that you are a worthwhile partner?"

'**_S-sothis_**!!' He felt heat rise to his cheeks. Why in the name of the gods was she bringing this up now?!

Sothis laughed and Byleth sighed. Of course she was teasing him _ again _ because she just couldn't help it. He came to the door just as he spotted a figure moving towards him. It was Manuela oddly enough and no sooner did she come within sight then did she quickly move towards him, as if worried,

"Professor?" She asked surprised,

'_Edelgard was having difficulty sleeping, so I let her do the patrol with me_.' He told her calmly, '_She has only just fallen asleep_.'

Manuela's expression softened as if fears of someone being hurt were allayed, and she spoke softly, "I see, well then allow me to help you." She opened the door as Byleth carefully carried the sleeping student into her room. Carefully he lay Edelgard onto her bed and Sothis rolled her eyes,

"You're in too deep…" She declared as Byleth stood back and turned to Manuela,

'_I should probably try to get some rest now. I will leave Edelgard in your care_.' He bowed slightly and turned to leave. He didn't notice the subtle raised eyebrow of the former Songstress, nor did he particularly realise how quickly a scandal could have been wrought had it been anyone _ other _ than Manuela that had come across him with Edelgard in his arms, such as Seteth or Rhea.

~*~

Manuela sighed as she saw the youngest professor take his leave, though seeing him carry the Adrestian Imperial Princess bridal style made Manuela a little jealous, wishing someone would do that for her too, though knowing that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. That he was able to carry Edelgard with ease was something to behold- Manuela doubted she'd ever seen Hanneman carry his students should they fall asleep elsewhere than their dorm rooms. Even so the former Opera star had to smile softly at how gentle Byleth was. It was cute to say the least. It did get her thinking however, about why someone with the capacity to be seemingly so gentle would be called something like the Ash Demon. Byleth certainly didn't seem to be like that...off the battlefield at least.

~*~

Edelgard had a strange dream. She dreamed that she was near the pond in the monastery and that she'd fallen asleep on the Professor's shoulder. Worse still he'd carried her the whole way to her dorm room, laid her on her bed and…

Suddenly she sat bolt upright as the hourly bell rang. A new day dawned and the worst part…

She hadn't been dreaming…

Heat rose as she realised it was highly possible that her Professor had indeed carried her, and perhaps made sure she was comfortable. Not only that it was highly possible he'd carried her bridal style…

She hoped that no one else knew of this, or else she'd never be able to live it down...ever.

She was already struggling to figure out how she felt about Byleth and this...well this just made it harder for her to figure out how she felt.

~*~

Byleth woke to a new day and as usual made his way down to the dining hall. He'd got some more berries and was looking forward to breakfast for once. Of course there was the seemingly usual stares; Byleth ignored them as usual in favour of focusing on breakfast. He was joined by both Edelgard and Petra on this particular morning and he was happy.

The conversation was light and pleasant and Byleth knew that they would have to be ready for the training battle. Byleth figuring that they most certainly were going to need it very much. After all, it wasn't going to be an easy mission.

~*~

Byleth sighed as he stretched. The fact that they'd done well for the training battles was good. He was surprised by how easily they'd followed his instructions and how much they'd learned over all in preparation for the beginner certification exams, something he'd found would given them the pathway to their goals.

It was a bit better than the mock battle, in that everyone had more unity among their group, something Byleth was partially proud of. If anything it pushed his resolve to do the best that he could for them, and knowing he would be fine on that front.

~*~

Lunch was a quiet affair as the Black Eagles ate. Byleth was resting halfway up a tree having already eaten, keeping an eye on them was of utmost importance to him right then. Even so it was interesting to say the least to see his class interacting without their professor. He had to admit it was fairly humourous to see them joking and enjoying themselves.

Sothis was thankfully quiet and Byleth couldn't ask for a better afternoon. He relaxed knowing that all was well. It was nice, relaxing in the tree as the soft breeze rustled through his hair and on his face. It reminded him of a more simple time.

~*~

It took a few hours after lunch for the Black Eagles to pack up and be ready to head back to the monastery and Edelgard frowned as she couldn't find their professor anywhere. Until, that is, he landed beside her. Edelgard nearly jumped out of her skin as she beheld the easy way that Byleth rolled to stand, almost as if he'd not even felt the impact. Blue eyes looked to her and she swore she saw a small imperceptible smirk, "Professor?" She asked carefully, and he replied,

'_Everything almost ready_?'

"Yes, my Teacher." Edelgard said calmly and an epiphany, "You weren't in the tree just now, were you?"

'_I was_.'

Edelgard felt her jaw drop as she realised exactly what was going on.

She couldn't believe that he'd do that. Though given his landing it made sense, because of course he'd been up in the tree and of _ course _ he'd not be too far away from his students like that. Edelgard had to wonder if her Professor was aware of his oddities, or how they were making her slowly but surely fall for him.

She sighed as the class returned to the monastery. He certainly was an odd man. He liked to swim, eat sweets and he seemed to have a knack for climbing trees. He was also very patient with each of his students, though for Edelgard it wasn't just about how patient he was that was making her fall like she was.

Dare she think it, there was something oddly _ soothing _ about his voice, even though he used telepathy to communicate with them. It was also a little confusing as he didn't seem to be heard by the Children of the Goddess, Rhea most certainly deaf to whatever the Professor said. The only reason Edelgard knew this was that she'd seen it for her own eyes.

Still it wasn't just the fact he sounded so soothing. He was _ very _ easy on the eye, even with his usual clothing, though having seen him in little more than a pair of shorts certainly didn't help matters. What also didn't help was the fantasies she had of _ him _ in the quiet recesses of her mind.

Edelgard forced herself to keep moving in an effort to stem the blush that was going to be the end of her if the others figured it out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hubert shaking his head. She supposed it would be very difficult to hide it. Yet as they followed Byleth, Edelgard couldn't help but wonder how it would feel to have the freedom to have her Professor to guide her beyond just the Academy. To have him help her on her chosen path. To be freed from the darkness that clawed her down. To soar into the light of Fódlan's new dawn. He was her light, at least it seemed to be that way.

~*~

Byleth made a beeline yet again for the pond, once he'd cleared his class to rest for the rest of the day left to them. No sooner had he got into the water and started to float on his back than did Byleth find his breathing slow as his body relaxed. To him it was relaxing just floating in the water like that. It was also enough to distract him from other things such as Edelgard and how she looked at him after he'd come down from the tree.

He could feel the natural rhythm of the water and for the most part was able to relax for a while. He almost fell asleep it was so calming.

"Professor?"

Byleth chuckled softly to himself, it was comforting to have a routine like this. Still Byleth was content to stay in the water a little while longer…

"You'll catch a cold my Teacher, it's late."

He sighed, he supposed there was no arguing with that logic. He shifted to get out of the water and easily caught a good sized fish, which he set on the dock, '_Haven't you got free time_?' Byleth asked Edelgard,

"It's almost time for the evening meal." Edelgard said calmly and Byleth looked at the sky, surprised by how quickly time had passed. She offered him her cape again and Byleth accepted it. This was a routine that he was familiar with and would accept.

~*~

Dinner was calm and as Byleth ate, he surprised no one with how calm he was, though he could have done without Seteth glaring at him. Still a few students were also looking at him a bit more seriously than usual, though Byleth ignored it all in favour of the food before him. He was unsure of how the mission was going to go, but that mission was his focus. He made a note of the fact that his students were going to need all of his experience to help them get through it. It would be difficult but he knew he'd prepare them.

"Of course you will. All of that training is a part of it, right?" Sothis asked and Byleth sighed, "Still I can't help but feel uncomfortable about taking children into battle, don't you?" She asked him and Byleth ate his dinner. He didn't have to tell her, if she knew his heart as well as she claimed, then she would know without any answer from him how he felt.

"True, but-" Sothis began and Byleth sighed,

'_You just wanted me to say it so that you could confirm it. Don't blame me for this mess, this is squarely on the Archbishop's head. She's the one who ordered us to take on that mission_.' Byleth took a bite out of his fish, '_She wanted this to fall to my class, for whatever reason she had. You have a problem with it take it up with her_.' Byleth added.

"And how might I do that?" Sothis demanded, "If you haven't noticed no one seems to either see or hear me." She pointed out, "I could literally do anything and they'd not notice or see me." She shot at him,

'_Hey, most of them can't hear me either_.' He reminded her, '_I don't have a voice_.'

She froze and looked at him, and for the first time she seemed to fall silent and stare at him with wide green eyes.

"I…" Sothis began as Byleth kept eating until he emptied his plate, "I didn't realise it was so sensitive a topic." She said softly,

'_No, it's fine. You couldn't have known_.'

Sothis seemed to wince and like that Byleth prepared to go to bed, tomorrow the next week of lessons were set to begin. Byleth had to be ready for them.


	12. Discontent and Discord.

_ Imperial Year 1180 Harpstring Moon 18 Early Morning _

Byleth made his way down to the mess hall in a routine that he quite preferred to keep the same, purely for convenience sake. Life at Garreg Mach was a whole world easier that way for Byleth than the alternative. Especially after the conversation with Sothis and the knowledge that he was essentially mute.

The meal was quiet, but in a way, Byleth was simply listening to his students talking nervously about the upcoming training with some of the knights of Seiros to help them for the mission, and it would be their first real taste of leading battalions as well, against Byleth's wishes as the Archbishop _ insisted _ that they learn with them. Byleth had some of the few people who could hear his commands, the same men and women who'd been under him for the last couple of years and could hear Byleth's orders no matter what happened on the battlefield.

The battalions were not affiliated with the church of Seiros, and thus were on their own payroll. It made Byleth wonder how in the world the church could afford such extravagant spending. He got an unthinkingly high wage, just for teaching his students. It certainly was unlike anything he'd ever experienced thus far, even compared to his mercenary days.

Yet there was something off about the fact that the church was so well funded as this.

Byleth made his way to make sure his students were ready and checked to make sure that their training weapons were in top condition. He had an idea of what to expect but seeing it for himself was important.

As he thought the Black Eagles needed to work on their coordination but they did well.

Sothis was silent, oddly so, but Byleth had other things to worry about.

In fact his distraction was something that his father would have warned him against, quite emphatically actually.

~*~

Edelgard stood with her axe in hand, listening as Byleth's voice washed through her mind, somehow she could hear him, though she didn't know how he was able to telepathically communicate with them.

The more important thing was that Edelgard was to fight alongside her professor. While she could admit he was attractive, she always was fascinated by his fighting style, the almost unorthodox way he was able to throw people off guard...it made Edelgard realise she had a lot to learn and while she'd never bow to anyone, she could almost...let go and follow Byleth's orders knowing he'd be able to help her…

Byleth's movements were clear as he showed his students what they needed to do. It was clear that they were not used to battle and seeing them finding it difficult made Byleth wonder if there was something he was missing. He was sure of it.

Something wasn't right he knew, but as he did his best to teach his students he also had to pay attention to his sparring partner as he showed them how to essentially kill a person.

When they returned to the monastery Byleth knew he was in a problematic position.

The mission that his class had been given was going to hurt them, not just physically, but mentally. He wasn't sure how to take that. Even if that would eventually be necessary down the line he felt...oddly protective of them all. Especially Edelgard and that was dangerous in of itself.

~*~

The cool of the night brushed over him as he came to stand by the pond, for once Byleth was having trouble sleeping despite the late hour.

Everyone assumed he didn't feel anything, but that was deceptive. He _ felt _ everything. He just couldn't show it in the right way for some reason.

So now that he stood near the pond, there was only one real thing on his mind. He made his way to where the fishing rods were. He had nothing on the end as he didn't want to catch anything, but as he cast the line and watched it bob occasionally, it eased him. More than training ever could.

"My Teacher?" Byleth turned slightly and saw that Edelgard had come to him, and he hummed softly. She came to stand beside him and together they watched the line bob in the water. The moonlight was just enough to see by and everything was muted as a result.

'_Is there something troubling you, Edelgard?_' Byleth asked after a moment and the young woman sighed,

"I was wondering…" She began and Byleth noticed that the line bounced in the water for a moment, "Professor, I…"

"It's a bit late for you to be out von Hresvelg, oh, Professor, I didn't realise you were…" Manuela spoke in surprise, "Well then I suppose I'd best be off to bed myself, do try to not be out so late." She said kindly,

"Of course, Professor Manuela." Edelgard replied as the former Opera singer left.

Byleth had been quiet but he spoke, '_I get the feeling that this mission...will be hard on the others_.' He sighed and Edelgard looked at him,

"I suppose that is true…" She admitted, having a sense of deja vu. She sighed, "I should probably try to rest."

Byleth flicked the line out of the water, '_Of course. I'll keep Seteth from getting you into trouble_.' He offered and a grateful smile appeared on her face,

"Thank you my Teacher."

~*~

The next morning saw Byleth quietly eating his breakfast with Edelgard and Dorothea. The young women were talking about the small festival in the middle of the week and Edelgard said with an annoyed tone, "I'd much rather have the day to study." She huffed softly and Dorothea raised an eyebrow,

"Oh? Really Edie, you should take the time to relax!" She grinned widely, "Right Professor?"

Byleth jolted slightly, '_Sorry, I don't think that's my place to say-_'

Dorothea smirked, "Oh please. It's only fair to have the day off."

'_Actually I agree with Edelgard_,' Byleth replied calmly, '_There's only half the day for lessons anyway, or so I was told_.'

Dorothea pouted, "You're no fun." Byleth wondered why Dorothea was so desperate for the day off. He sighed as the bell sounded.

~*~

The week flew by quicker than Byleth even knew it. When the Saint Macuil festival came it was clear that very few of his class was truly paying attention to what he was trying to tell them. Byleth sighed and silently made his way over to the chief among the students who wasn't paying attention. The resounding and very loud **BANG** sounded through the room and Dorothea squealed in shock as it was right next to her where Linhardt was close to nodding off _ again _ for not the first time in the lesson, '_I have said it once, do not be complacent to your surroundings no matter what is going on, lest it cost you your lives. Do not make me repeat myself again, any _ of _ you_.' Byleth said sternly and the class sat at ramrod attention for the rest of the lesson. It turned out not even Linhardt wanted that kind of a rude awakening. At least for the rest of the lesson. As usual Edelgard and Hubert were the only two who'd not flinched quite as much, though Byleth suspected they had been paying attention.

The rest of the day was taken up by the Festival, Byleth sighing as he was expected to have his class arrive on time. For not the first time Byleth had his patience tested. Thankfully it seemed that they at least did as they were told and were orderly enough…until of course Claude bolted past them white faced as Lysithea was chasing him and throwing spells around left right and centre. He heard a low sigh and saw Edelgard pinch the bridge of her nose, "That idiot never learns…" she muttered,

'_Claude_?' Byleth asked and she nodded, '_Why am I not surprised_?'

The 'mass' was dull. Byleth noticed that it was fairly complex, but also pointless. He was quietly reading through the "Words of Seiros" and couldn't help but wonder why there was such a heavy emphasis on crests and noble lineage. He didn't really pay attention to the sermon, but he did keep an eye on the movement of people around him.

"Hmm, you seem to be following your advice better than your students." Byleth sighed,

'_Finally decided to speak again huh_?'

Sothis scoffed, "I was busy resting I'll have you know!"

'_I suppose that's as good a reason as any_.' Byleth conceded, Sothis sighed,

"Well...partly so." She replied, hovering slightly, "I...think we need to get some training in. Tonight, don't be late, okay?"

Byleth hummed softly. He was glad that Sothis was okay. He'd been worried.

~*~

The week ended just as swiftly as it had arrived and Byleth quietly made his way down to the weekend seminars. The fine spring weather being most welcome and he figured he'd sit in on a couple as he'd felt the experience could be valuable. Hardly surprising that there were some interesting insights into various battle techniques he'd not considered. If they weren't so needlessly rigid. Sure it might work for some situations, if the opponent wasn't a cut-throat like his students were going to face.

He quietly made his way to the dinning hall and noticed that he wasn't the only one having their lunch, "Ah, Professor!" Edelgard cried,

'_Hello Edelgard, is this spot taken_?'

She smiled softly, "Of course not my Teacher."

Sothis suddenly made kissing faces that Byleth chose to ignore. It was pointless really, but he supposed it was just her teasing him. She pouted after a while but Byleth was distracted by his conversation with Edelgard- and a quiet realisation that he was being watched...and he wasn't sure he liked that.

~*~

They were given three days worth of supplies when the time at last came for their mission. Byleth was uneasy but he focused on both the battalions and his students. He gathered his class the night before they were due to depart, and he spoke, '_We leave at the second night watch, please try to get as much rest as possible to be on time. We will meet the battalions outside of Garrg Mach. I expect everyone to be on time, no excuses_.' He knew that of his class Bernadetta and Linhardt would be the more difficult ones to get to be on time but the seriousness in his voice was enough it seemed to get them to understand just how serious the mission was.

~*~

The second night watch arrived and Byleth easily got ready. He made his way through the dormitories and knocked on each of his students' room doors, firmly and said, '_It's time to get up, we will leave after a light breakfast_.'

He came to Edelgard's door and knocked, surprised slightly to see it open right after, "Ah, good morning my Teacher." She replied, fully dressed and he was relieved to see she was ready to go, and Edelgard smiled softly, "I suppose I was alerted quite some time ago."

Byleth hummed, '_Interesting. I wonder...just how much range…_' he turned his focus onto more important matters, '_Very well, shall we_?' He offered and Edelgard followed him to the dining hall. Byleth had prepared a light breakfast for his class to have before they traveled to the Red Canyon. He arrived to see that thankfully the whole class was there, and they were apparently ready to go. He looked over them, some looked tired, Dorothea and Linhardt, others were trying to be as awake as possible but failing like Ferdinand and Caspar. Petra and Hubert both seemed reasonably alert as did Edelgard. Byleth sighed quietly. They were going to have to be as alert as possible for this mission. He knew it would be dangerous and-

"I'll admit taking children into battle will not make me sleep soundly after beholding a sight such as that."

'_Of course Sothis_.' Byleth agreed, '_Which is _ why _ I won't let harm befall them_.'

They gathered and Byleth lead the way into the main hall the knights were waiting all ready to go and Byleth took the lead of his colt, who seemed to be overjoyed at seeing Byleth. As the young man pet the colt's nose he noticed that the other pack horses were brought out, complete with everything that they would need, including tents and their supplies. Byleth turned to his class, '_While we travel we'll be going over our potential strategies. I expect everyone to pay attention to each other and to have equal input, due to the Archbishop's decision you all are required to have a battalion with you_.' Byleth informed them all. There were some confused expressions, thankfully Byleth had been clear enough that what he said sunk in. Bernie looked pale but Byleth needed them all to manage that much since they had the Black Eagle Battalions waiting for them down at the Battalion Guild station. Really Byleth would rather they didn't but it was expected of them to bring enough battalions for each student, about thirty people for his students to command- though thankfully they would also be able to help on the battlefield.

Byleth continued, '_Each Battalion has been chosen to assist you on the battlefield but they are by no means to be separated from you, so you'll need to keep track of them. No exceptions_.' Byleth informed them. He knew it was a bit much, had he had his way they would have had more time for such a mission. Still he for the moment at least had to bend to the Archbishop's whims, even if such whims annoyed him immensely.


	13. Choices and Surprises

_ Imperial Year 1180 Harpstring Moon 31st Midday _

The air was stained crimson. The cries of the battlefield making it clear that the task ahead wasn't an easy one. Byleth had tried to prepare them for the worst as best he could. He knew that Bernie was going to have nightmares, knew that Linhardt was going to have to see blood despite the fact the young man had shown an aversion to it. He expected it to unsettle Dorothea, and Ferdinand. Caspar's battle cry was mere adrenaline and doubtless Hubert and even Edelgard had to be shaken.

He _ knew _ all of this, so then why did he feel as if the battle was as unnecessary as it was pointless. He kept close to the backline using his skills to guide his students as much as possible. It was difficult however, seeing them get hurt and knowing that the knights weren't going to do anything to help, other than of course sitting back and simply watching.

Twice Byleth grit his teeth when axe strikes cut too close to home to his students. He leapt forward to knock one of the sword wielding theives out of the way of harming Bernie, who screamed "**I want to go back to my room**!" her Battalion drawing their bows as Byleth nodded,

'_Bernie, stick by me-_'

"**Oh no you don't**!" Yelled Caspar at the top of his lungs, brandishing his axe going to race forward towards a thief who'd been trying to flee, "**No evildoers are getting away- ** ** _hurk_**!"

Byleth froze. Time stopped and he realised what happened, the arrow was poking through the young man's chest, blood seeping out of the wound, soaking his clothing and dripping onto the ground around him. Byleth gripped his sword, '_No…_' he could feel his body shaking as he saw the frozen archer, bow seeming to flap with the force of the string being released. '**_No_**!'

The sudden rush of things moving backwards in seemingly slow motion caught Byleth's attention. The sound of cracking glass sounded and he noticed that time seemed to be greyed out.

The battlefield shifted and Byleth was back in the middle of the battlefield having knocked the sword away from hurting Berine, '_Caspar, you stay with Bernie, keep her flank guarded_!'

Caspar yelled, "You got it Professor!"

'_Keep an eye out for any archers, don't be careless on the battlefield_.' He told the boy and Edelgard leapt off to the side, avoiding the arrow that was aimed at her, almost as if…

As if she too had known what was to come. Byleth wasn't sure how that was the case, but he wasn't about to question it.

~*~

Edelgard barely managed to escape that bowshot, and she was shaken. Somehow, and she wasn't a betting person, it was as if time had been spun backwards, allowing her to avoid the same enemy that she was _ certain _ had killed Caspar.

She didn't know how that happened but she was sure that she had seen something important. Something that she didn't entirely understand.

~*~

The rest of the mission was completed and Byleth stood quietly assessing how his students were coping, they seemed quieter than before.

Sothis was equally quiet, though Byleth expected that.

The walk back to the monastery was mostly in silence, until Edelgard fell into step with him, "My Teacher…" he hummed, signalling her to continue, "Ah...never mind, I'm sure it is a foolish question."

Byleth paused and for a moment their eyes met, in that moment time seemed to stand still, and in that moment a lifetime seemed to pass between them,

'_No question is truly foolish_.' He said and Edelgard blinked, '_If it helps, I will always be here to listen if you need me_.'

It was only brief but there was a flicker of a familiar expression, a subtle blush that Edelgard recognised. One she noticed faded as quickly as it came, a faint whisper spoke, _ "You're in over your head." _ and she had to wonder if that was actually true and where the whisper came from.

They arrived at the dormitories in subdued silence, Edelgard noticing Byleth sighing softly. She went to say something, _ anything _ and she noticed he was seemingly wanting time to himself. She wasn't sure she should ask him about the other voice she'd heard.

~*~

It took a couple of hours but eventually Byleth came to stand before the pond, a contemplative expression on his face. He was watching the line before him bobbing on the surface of the water. Sothis sat on the pillar watching him and she sighed, "You know that you're in over your head right?" She asked firmly,

'_I don't think that's the case_.' Byleth replied, his mind slowly calming in a way that he needed it to. It was nice to have a moment to himself and that moment was all he needed, '_All I'm doing is ensuring my students know that I will be there for them, to support them how I can_.'

Silence followed his proclamation. At least that was his thoughts on the matter.

"My Teacher…" Edelgard's voice carried, though it was soft. Sothis giggled, yet again making kissing faces and he moved, the soft sound of Edelgard's boots tapping on wood as she came to sit by his side, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Sothis wink and promptly disappear,

'_Is something the matter, Edelgard_?' Byleth asked her, and she looked almost stressed for a moment before she spoke,

"I...had more nightmares." She replied hesitantly and Byleth felt his concern peak,

'_I see_.' He sighed, '_I know it's difficult to sleep, but you must make sure to get adequate rest_.' A small smile crossed his face, '_Though I know well how difficult it can be, so for the time being, grab a rod, sometimes fishing helps_.'

  
  


Edelgard returned with a rod and Byleth showed her how to cast the line and what bait gave the best results. It was a couple of hours but she soon fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Well?" Sothis asked as Byleth carefully picked Edelgard up,

'_Well what Sothis_?' He asked and she smirked,

"Honestly it's so obvious...you two just can't come out and say it can you? How can you not notice that she only seems to sleep when she's in your arms."

Byleth jolted as Sothis chuckled, '_I hope you're only teasing and not being serious about that_.' he replied sternly.

"Oh I _ am _ being serious. You two are much closer than normal, but...hmm...I don't think you both realise just how deep your bond is."

~*~

Byleth gently carried Edelgard with great care. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he had a feeling someone was watching them from the shadows. Enough that Byleth's skin was crawling. He sighed and opened the door to his student's room when a cough sounded from behind him. Byleth chose to ignore it in favour of making sure Edelgard was safely in bed, "Professor." The tone was cold and Byleth knew it was Seteth. The man could wait.

Byleth carefully set Edelgard down on her bed, covered her with her blanket and left the room coming face to face with a very angry Seteth, '_Do you really think I would leave my students sleeping in less than ideal places for their reputation_?' He asked venomously. Seteth reeled back as if stung, Byleth's face still it's blank mask.

"Ah." Seteth deflated, "I-I see." The man took a moment to look at Byleth, "Very well." He bowed and left,

"What was that about hmm?" Sothis asked mischievously, Byleth sighed,

'_I'm going to bed_.'

Sothis laughed the whole way, and somehow Byleth's ears were red. He could never tell with that mischievous woman what her goals were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like things are heating up...and we know that things are about to get into the complicated territory very fast.
> 
> I would also like to thank everyone for reading and enjoying this fic, there are a lot of questions that need answering and they will be answered in due time, I promise.


End file.
